


88% бойфренда

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Локинька и Ко [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, FrostIron - Freeform, God Complex, M/M, Magic, Memory Loss, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Telepathy, Teleportation, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: По мере приближения к Земле Локи вспоминает забавный эпизод. Одна из его попыток сбежать из камеры в Асгарде с помощью магии удалась лишь частично: тело его переместилось в Мидгард, а вот память потерялась по дороге. И нашел это тело никто иной как Тони Старк.Разумеется, Локи не расскажет об этом Тору. Это секрет. Но как же забавно будет снова взглянуть в нахальную физиономию Железного Человека!





	1. Пролог: Небо

**Author's Note:**

> Фик-флешбек. Больше Фростирон, чем Торки.

Они засыпают теперь вместе каждую ночь. Точнее, то время, которое все решили, что будет ночью — в космосе нет разницы. Свет проносящихся мимо звезд окрашивает их кожу в разные цвета; иногда Локи просыпается от вспышки яркой кометы или гравитационной тряски, и тогда Тор нежно обнимает его, щекочет бородой, а Локи все никак не может привыкнуть к этой нежности, никак не поверит, что это происходит на самом деле.  
Еще труднее поверить, что все останется так же хорошо, когда они прибудут на Землю.  
«Просто наслаждаться моментом» Локи уже мало. Слишком много моментов после наслаждения моментом были совсем не насладительные…  
Брат целует его в висок, сонно прижимая к себе, Локи кладет ладони на его руки, сплетает пальцы, но все равно не может заснуть в мыслях о будущем.  
— Думаешь, нам там будут так уж рады, брат? — тихо произносит он, глядя на проносящиеся мимо чужие вселенные. — Земля не такая уж… я имею в виду… У нас целый народ на корабле. Где мы все будем жить?  
Локи чуть не поперхнулся, когда Тор на следующий день выставил этот вопрос на повестку дня. Он думал, тот вообще его не услышал. Тотчас же нашлись умники, предложившие в качестве места заселения пустыню Сахара. «С нашими технологиям мы легко превратим это место в пригодное для жилья, разумеется, не стоит об этом говорить сразу… Мы займемся разработкой проекта». Тор бросает хитрый взгляд в сторону Локи и с довольным видом разводит руками, мол, вот так.  
И потом вечером в постели: «Ты такой умный братик. Такой молодец», и Локи снова тает под его поцелуями и полночи спит спокойно, а потом приходят новые сомнения. «Что, если враги Асгарда нападут? Земля — незащищенный мир, на создание защиты уйдут месяцы, тогда как противник может атаковать уже завтра… Что, если земляне вообще не примут их, что, если придется воевать?..»  
— Ты пойдешь против своих дружков-Мстителей?  
Тор смеется и тянет Локи за ногу ближе к себе, отрывая от созерцания вселенной в иллюминаторе.  
— Не говори ерунды. Никто не будет ни против кого воевать. Мы друзья. Зачем бы им нам препятствовать? Тем более, ты сам говорил, та пустыня и так пустует.  
— Ты может с ними и друзья, а я — нет.  
— Ты мой брат. И мой возлюбленный. Они полюбят тебя, когда узнают получше.  
— Как-то не особо верится, — Локи лежит на кровати, позволяя Тору гладить свою ногу. — Кстати, ты когда там последний раз был, ты ведь видел Старка? Он… ничего про меня не говорил?  
— Нет, а должен был? — Взгляд единственного глаза асгардского бога стал выразительней.  
— Из всей вашей компашки у него наиболее хорошо подвешен язык, — фыркнул Локи. — И это меня раздражает.  
— Ох, Локи, — Тор склонился над ним, нежно погладив по щеке. — Пожалуйста. Тебе придётся подружиться с ними. Ну или хотя бы не делать ничего, что может повлечь еще одну войну! Пожалуйста, братик! Пообещай мне?  
Локи улыбнулся и кивнул, принимая его поцелуй и поглаживая правую сторону лица.  
«Не уверен насчет остальных, но Старка я могу тебе обещать, братик. Однажды мы уже „подружились“, хотя тебе лучше не знать эту историю».


	2. Бойфренд

_Перед лицом бога клянусь говорить только правду и ничего кроме правды._

  
  
Если бы постарался как следует, вторник 7 сентября мог быть самым обычным днем в жизни Тони Старка. С утра написал пару статей, попутно разрабатывая улучшенный механизм скольжения пальцев, видеообед с Пеппер, зависшей в ЛА до конца месяца, в общем и целом прошел недурно, затем мистер Старк побывал на открытии новой выставки, дал небольшое интервью и завел несколько ~~без~~ полезных контактов из мира высоких искусств. Время близилось к ужину, и Тони лениво размышлял, как бы провести остаток дня, как вдруг Джарвис сообщил о входящем вызове от некоего сержанта Тэчера. Благодаря Джарвису Тони смутно припомнил румяное лицо, ладонь под козырек, «если вновь случится что-то подобное, сэр, могу и я обратиться к вам в случае нужды?». Один из полицейских, переживших нашествие инопланетян и богов, сделавшее прошлую весну незабываемой. Старк слегка напрягся — что могло случиться у бравого вояки? Однако первый вопрос сержанта удивил его:  
— Мистер Старк, у вас все в порядке?  
— Пока да, — осторожно ответил Тони, включая камеры наблюдения и проверяя правдивость своего ответа.  
— Только что из окна вашего небоскреба выпал человек.  
— О. — только и нашел что сказать Железный Человек. Странно, что Джарвис не зафиксировал…  
— И самое странное, сэр, что он все еще жив.  
— Что ж. Вызови ему скорую.  
Пришел сигнал о получении фотографии.  
— Мне кажется, — замялся сержант, — он может быть одним из Мстителей. В противном случае он не мог выжить, не так ли?  
Тони открыл фотографию и вытаращил глаза.  
— Ничего не трогай, не дай ему никуда уйти, спрячься, я сейчас спущусь! — рявкнул он, одновременно отдавая команды боевой готовности и облачаясь в костюм.  
Через полминуты он уже спускался вниз, хотя, кажется, зря спешил — «выпавший из окна» и не собирался никуда уползать. Лежал себе на крошечном газоне, одна рука расслабленно покоилась на груди, и, если бы не слабые струйки крови из ушей, можно было подумать, что человек просто прилег поспать. Старк легонько ткнул его ногой, все еще надеясь, что глаза всех обманывают. Лежащий чуть пошевелился, но не пришел в себя, хотя явно дышал.  
— Окей, Локи, я в курсе, что это клон, — тихо и язвительно произнес Старк в пустоту. — Не знаю, за каким чертом ты вернулся, но это большая ошибка.  
Ни один пиксель не дрогнул на клоне асгардского бога. Ветер чуть трепал разметавшиеся черные волосы и отвороты зеленой рубашки — куда делся обычный божественный наряд?  
— Стажер, — презрительно произнес Тони, обращаясь к полицейскому. — Еще учиться и учиться.  
— Стажер в Мстители? — восторженно воскликнул сержант.  
Тони кивнул, поднимая на руки асгардского бога и ежеминутно ожидая нападения.  
— Сурово у вас! — то ли с завистью, то ли с уважением произнес полицейский.  
— Простите за беспокойство, — Тони кивнул Тэтчеру. — Попрошу вас не афишировать этот эпизод. Бедняга все-таки подает надежды, — он встряхнул Локи. — Не хотелось бы начинать карьеру с такого неудачного эпизода.  
Но и даже после этой уничижительной фразы асгардский бог не пошевелился ни напасть, ни исчезнуть, ни сделать еще какую-нибудь пакость. Тони Старк взлетел вверх, принес Локи в собственный небольшой медицинский кабинет и первым делом надел на него наручники, приковав каждую руку по-отдельности к спинке кровати. Затем осмотрел его голову — не считая уже свернувшейся крови из ушей, повреждений не было, словно Локи и не падал с последнего этажа…. Стоп, почему он вообще упал? Джарвис не зафиксировал проникновения. Порывшись во внешних видео, Тони нашел запись, где асгардское тело промелькнуло в окне. Получается, он упал не с небоскреба, а прямо с небес. Это к неприятностям.  
  
Не снимая костюма, Тони ждал. Минуты через полторы ему это надоело, и он сунул под нос не желающего приходить в себя бога банку с нашатырем. Понадобилось довольно долго крутить ее перед Локи, чтобы тот хотя бы поднял голову. Дернув прикованными к железной спинке кровати руками, Локи обвел комнату мутными зеленоватыми глазами.  
— Ты кто? — сфокусировал он взгляд на Старке. Тони обиделся. Нет, ну какова наглость — этот псих взял и запросто позабыл Железного Человека! Тони Старка, в одиночку снесшего инопланетного крокодила, подорвавшего базу захватчиков и сделавшего 90% работы по обезвреживанию его, Локи и его коварных планов. И тут — «ты кто?». Хамство ведь.  
— Твой бойфренд, — Старк снял шлем вопреки технике безопасности: ему показалось, что Локи не готов прямо сейчас кого-то атаковать. К тому же он из тех, кто опрометчиво любит оставлять в живых врагов, чтобы те, помучившись, собрали силы и смогли отомстить.  
Глаза асгардского бога стали абсолютно круглыми.  
— С такой бородой? Ты врешь! — фыркнул Локи. — И почему я тогда в наручниках?  
Теперь уже Тони Старк ничего не понимал. Нет, Локи все тот же Локи, хамит каждой фразой, но куда подевалась вся агрессивность? Или он его за идиота держит? Ну-с, посмотрим, кто больше продержится на вранье!  
— Не говори глупостей, солнышко, — пакостно ухмыльнулся Старк. — Тебе всегда это нравилось. Ты побывал в наручниках больше раз, чем все хулиганы Нью-Йорка вместе взятые!  
— Ню-йорка? — Лицо у Локи стало совсем юным и потерянным. — Я… ничего не помню! Кто ты такой? Отпусти меня! И… — внезапно он расширенными глазами уставился в пространство. — Кто _я_ такой?  
«Нет, он на самом деле издевается надо мной!» — фыркнул Тони, подходя к асгардскому богу. Он заставит его прекратить этот балаган и сказать, зачем явился. Впрочем, на этот счет имелась пара догадок, но выбрать такую роль, чтобы отомстить? Очень глупо.  
— Как поживает твой братик? К вечеру ждать грозу?  
Локи отстранился насколько позволяли наручники и недоуменно взглянул на Тони.  
— У меня есть брат? Не понимаю, при чем тут гроза.  
«ОМГ. А Дива-то прокачала актерские способности! Не будь это Локи, я бы ему поверил». Тони аккуратно присел, железная кровать прогнулась, но выдержала. «Я заставлю его признаться, — решил Старк. — Довольно с нас его проделок». С этими мыслями он схватил Локи за волосы, притянул к себе и поцеловал в губы. Чего Тони не ожидал, так это того, что асгардский бог ответит на поцелуй вместо того, чтобы отозвать клона, превратиться в разъярённого асгардского бога и начать мочить Тони очередной палкой судьбы. Поэтому отпустил он Локи куда более смущенным, чем планировал.  
«Проклятье, да не мог он такое проигнорировать!» Тони изумленно смотрел на Локи, который вдруг прищурился и произнес:  
— Только не говори, что ты занимаешься со мной этим в костюме!  
— Ты правда ничего не помнишь? — изумленно воскликнул Старк. Нет, тут действительно есть чему удивляться — существо с характером Локи, но без памяти Локи — это нечто… любопытное. По-хорошему, надо сообщить о его появлении в ЩИТ, но пока он этого делать не станет. Чтобы все веселье досталось садисту Фьюри и компании? В конце концов, пока Локи не представляет никакой угрозы. Если он и впрямь пришёл мстить, он не позволил бы так с собой обращаться.  
— Правда. Зачем бы мне терять тут время и заниматься ерундой, если бы я все помнил? — возмутился Локи. — И, кстати, отпусти меня — я же не собираюсь тут все крушить!  
Тони Старк скептически ухмыльнулся. Если Локи и правда издевается, то делает это виртуозно.  
— Ты боишься меня? Почему?  
Тони вздрогнул. Паузы в разговорах с Локи чреваты тем, что не в меру проницательный бог обмана читает мысли! Тони решил ответить честно:  
— Мы немного поссорились в прошлый раз, когда виделись.  
— И что ты сделал? — Локи попытался устроиться поудобнее, что с прикованными руками было не так просто.  
— Почему сразу я? — возмутился Тони.  
— Потому что ты сковал меня наручниками, следовательно, имел мысль, что я могу тебе навредить, следовательно, обиделся на тебя я.  
Старк рассмеялся. Нет, это просто невероятно! Локи без памяти — совершенно обворожительное существо.  
— Вообще-то это была, так сказать, обоюдная ссора. Хочешь выпить?  
Локи испытующе смотрел на него, словно желая разглядеть на его лице свои воспоминания. Потом пожал плечами.  
— Я много чего хочу. Для начала имя, мое и твое. Потом — чтобы ты снял наручники. Помыться. И выпить, да. А потом какую-нибудь краткую биографию, что ли. Где я ухитрился так удариться, что все забыл? А вдруг это твоя работа?  
— Ты — Локи из Асгарда, — Тони начал снимать костюм. — Я — Тони Старк. Где ты ударился, я не знаю, ты сбежал от меня, а потом тебя нашла полиция. Как, ничего не вспоминается?  
Локи сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и смотрел сосредоточенно, но в то же время растерянно.  
— Нет. Ничего… Значит, Тони?..  
Железный человек, уже без железа, подошел к асгардскому богу и снова присел рядом с ним на кровать. Мысли в голове скакали с одного на другое, и он был рад, что занял Локи информацией, и он не читает их сейчас. Мысли были весьма похабные.  
Локи здесь, в его доме, в тонкой рубашке и облегающих штанах, словно в пижаме, Локи, который ни черта не помнит о том, что он Локи, и которому Старк в шутку напарил, что он его бойфренд. А потом исключительно чтобы разоблачить обман Старк его поцеловал, а оказалось, что нет никакого обмана, асгардский бог и впрямь ничего не помнит. Но вдруг это его хитрый план? Вот Тони расслабится, и он нападет.… Господи, да давно уже мог напасть. Надо доложить в Щит… Ну хорошо, он доложит в Щит, но потом, а сейчас, пока этот асгардский бог в его полном распоряжении, Старк может делать с ним все, что пожелает. Наврать ему с три короба и заставить делать все, что угодно. Почему он думает исключительно про всякие извращения, черт!..  
Все, что угодно, и Локи придётся ему поверить. Он может заставить его одеться горничной или чирлидершей. Пока он владеет информацией и правильно ей пользуется, он может делать с ним все, что захочет.  
Это, черт возьми, возбуждает даже сильнее, чем он думал.  
Тони Старк забрался на кровать, приподнял бледное растерянное лицо Локи за подбородок, глядя в полные недоверия зеленые глаза и поцеловал в тонкие губы. Асгардский бог отлично целовался, хоть и несколько неуверенно, впрочем, это неудивительно. Тони погладил его по черным растрепанным волосам, прижал к себе за талию, его пальцы скользнули под одежду и начали стягивать с Локи штаны. Больше всего Тони возбуждал тот факт, что Локи совершенно не сопротивлялся — принимал как должное, ну и, хм, скованные руки тоже сыграли свою роль, но все же…  
Это ведь Локи. Уничтоживший половину Нью-Йорка, убивший множество людей…  
Который ничего об этом не помнит.  
Говорят, что незнание не освобождает от ответственности, но это вранье; временно — по-любому освобождает.  
Старк расстегнул его рубашку, обнажив белую изящную грудь, коснулся большими пальцами острых сосков, языком — ложбинки на упругом животике. Локи вздохнул чуть громче и тихо произнес:  
— Без наручников было бы удобнее, Тони…  
— Заткнись, — усмехнулся Старк, вновь нависая над ним и сжимая ладонями его ребра. — Мне нравится осознавать, что ты целиком в моей власти.  
Локи распахнул глаза, а потом залился румянцем, который ему очень даже шел, к такому-то личику.  
— Ты извращенец!  
— Ты тоже, детка, так что расслабься и получай удовольствие. — Тони погладил его набухающий член, соблазнительные бедра, провел ладонями по упругим ляжкам, — какая же у него нежная и гладкая кожа…  
— Прекрати! Ммм!.. Тони, не надо!..  
«Он так это говорит, как будто умоляет об обратном, — подумал Старк, стиснул его задницу и провел языком вдоль члена Локи, облизнув головку. — Судя по реакции тела — так оно и есть. Чертов бог лжи!»  
Сам он возбудился куда сильнее, чем следовало, учитывая странность ситуации… Тони облизнул пальцы и медленно вставил один в анус Локи, отчего бог выгнулся, звякнув наручниками и застонал. Тугой, с таким придется повозиться. Продолжая трахать Локи пальцем и тискать его член, Старк наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Значит… ты мне не изменял за это время?..  
— Нгх! — Локи выдохнул и метнул на Тони взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век: — Значит… обычно я тебе изменяю после ссор?  
Ах ты ехидна!  
— Нет, — резко бросил Старк и впился в его рот губами, чтобы Локи не развил эту тему. Теперь понятно, почему его братец так настаивал на кляпе — «Серебряный язычок» остался серебряным даже после амнезии, и Тони собирается воспользоваться всеми его чудесными свойствами. Старк вставил в Локи второй палец — он уже расслабился достаточно, чтобы его принять. Асгардский бог выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему, Тони продолжил его целовать, попутно расширяя узкую задницу. Его собственный член давно встал, налился кровью и сейчас изнывал от желания трахнуть бледную асгардкую сучку, вне зависимости от того, помнит она прошлое или нет.  
Однако какая-то часть разума все еще пыталась оставаться здравой и говорила о том, что если память вернётся к Локи внезапно, он ему просто свернет шею одной рукой. Осознание этой возможности обостряло все инстинкты и, кажется, возбудило Тони еще сильнее.  
Он вынул пальцы, развел аппетитные ножки Локи в стороны и начал входить в него уже по-настоящему. Божество задёргалось, изгибаясь прекрасным телом и приоткрыв ротик, Старк обвил одной рукой его бедра, второй погладил спину, коснулся позвоночника, напряженных лопаток, шеи и стиснул пальцы в черных растрёпанных волосах.  
— Тони, не надо, — пролепетал Локи, дрожа всем телом от проникновения. — Тони, нет… Прекрати это!..  
Старк лизнул его покрасневшее ушко и прошептал:  
— Ты слишком плохо врешь для бога лжи.  
— Бога л?.. Мхмм!  
Опомнившись, Старк поспешил заткнуть Локи рот поцелуем — еще не хватало самому вернуть ему воспоминания наводящими вопросами! Не сейчас! «И, — подумал Старк, полностью входя в прекрасное трепещущее в его руках тело, — Думаю, никогда».  
Он прижал Локи к спинке кровати и задвигал бедрами, наслаждаясь каждым его вздохом или стоном, ловил их губами с его губ и проглатывал, словно они были чем-то осязаемым, а затем отстранялся от его рта лишь чтобы вызвать новые, покусывая и засасывая алебастровую тонкую кожу. Его восхитительное, обманчиво-хрупкое тело отзывалось на каждую ласку, где-то на периферии сознания возникла и тотчас же исчезла мысль, что Локи делает это не впервые — занимается сексом с мужчиной. Впрочем, об этом можно подумать позже, сейчас существовал лишь их момент близости, его, Тони Старка и развратного асгардского бога, забывшего свои захватнические планы и превратившегося в загадочное существо, которое Старк был намерен узнать как можно лучше.  
Он переместил ладони, стиснув его ягодицы, и закинул ножки Локи к себе на плечи, вжав его в больничную металлическую койку.  
Как он взглянул на него! Зеленый взгляд полный похоти, ехидства и чего-то еще, какой-то непонятной Старку эмоции — то ли удивления, то ли задумчивости. Ах у него есть еще силы задумываться о посторонних вещах в его присутствии! Тони увеличил амплитуду, с силой вбиваясь в нежную плоть бога, глядя в его лицо и следя за каждым вздохом, каждым изменением тонких черт. Локи не стал отводить взгляд, в зеленых глазах вспыхивали золотистые искорки, а с его губ слетали горячие стоны. Просто смотреть на такое зрелище оказалось невозможно, Тони опять впился в его рот поцелуем, насладился прикосновениями двух горячих языков друг к другу, и почувствовал, что готов кончить.  
Старк стиснул Локи за плечи, зафиксировал настолько, чтобы тот не мог ни единого движения сделать без его позволения, и, вначале медленно, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, а потом все быстрее начал двигаться, проникая членом в тесную горячую плоть. Локи стонал, вздрагивал и пытался вырваться — впрочем, не слишком настойчиво. Он уже не следил за ним взглядом, пока его лицо на мгновение не стало растерянным, он дернул руками, словно хотел избавиться от наручников. Тони наклонился поцеловать его, но только успел лизнуть в губы, потому что его накрыла волна неожиданно подступившего оргазма. Резко и глубоко вставляя член, Старк кончил прямо в Локи, не успев ни вынуть ни вообще осознать происходящее, и продолжил двигаться еще немного потому что увидел, что асгардский бог тоже кончает. Старк стиснул его член и, вздрогнув, Локи кончил ему в ладонь, расплескав семя по пальцам и по своему хорошенькому животику.  
Тони вышел и обессилено свалился рядом, по-прежнему держа руку на члене Локи, словно в доказательство того, что тот был его собственностью.  
Асгардский бог опомнился первым:  
— Ну меня ты, в общем, убедил, а себя?  
— В смысле? — хрипло произнес не до конца пришедший в себя Тони.  
— «Убьет он меня или нет, если я его трахну», — передразнил Локи старковские давешние мысли. — Я так понимаю, что мы реально сильно поссорились, если ты допускал такую возможность… Что ты сделал?  
— Ох, Локи, давай не сейчас, — пробормотал Старк. «Читал мысли! О господи, мне придётся в его присутствии следить за всем, о чем я думаю!» — А в чем я тебя убедил?  
— Ты дразнишь мое воображение, — фыркнул Локи. — Ты меня убедил в том, что мы действительно любовники — лично я поначалу считал тебя извращенцем, решившим воспользоваться моей амнезией и навешать мне лапши на уши.  
«О, если бы ты знал!» — внутренне напрягся Старк, слезая с кровати и избегая смотреть на Локи — мало ли.  
— Но раз уж мы кончили одновременно, следует признать, что я ошибся. Видимо, ты все-таки знакомый мне извращенец.  
— Почему сразу извращенец? — возмутился Старк, повернувшись к Локи. Ох. Тот так и лежал на постели с раздвинутыми ногами, да еще и облизывался. Станешь тут извращенцем!  
Тони натянул штаны. Достал из кармана ключ и отстегнул оба наручника. Локи тут же поднялся, начал разминать руки, а потом куда-то побрел — абсолютно голый — со словами «где здесь у тебя ванная».  
— Стой!  
— Что? — Локи обернулся, глядя на него совершенно невинно — насколько это в принципе было возможно в его случае. — Я же нифига не помню.  
— Именно поэтому, — с нажимом произнёс Старк. — Я должен сам тебе все показать.  
«Еще не хватало, чтобы асгардский бог забрел на этаж, где я занычил его жезл судьбы».


	3. Мафиози

— Ты хочешь присоединиться или как? — язвительно произнёс Локи, подняв глаза к потолку. — Я знаю, что ты смотришь.  
«Вот как? Как он это делает? Его братец утверждал, что асгардская наука это наша магия, тогда как Локи всякий раз ухитрятся узнавать, когда я смотрю за ним в камеры, а когда — нет?» — фыркнул Старк. Предложение присоединиться было соблазнительным — стоящий под струями воды Локи был чудо как хорош. Но надо было и делами заняться. За три дня пребывания в Старк Тауэр асгардского бога Тони не сделал ровным счетом ничего полезного — не считая секса с этим самым богом и проведения ему экскурсий по башне. Локи перетянул все его внимание на себя; Старк с ужасом разглядывал накопившиеся за три дня письма, сообщения, пропущенные звонки… к черту!  
— Джарвис, разбери их. Оставь только самые срочные.  
Одно письмо было от Фьюри — спрашивал какую-то ерунду, но Тони напрягло, что отправлено оно было в вечер того дня, когда Локи приземлился у Старк Тауэр. Фьюри не знал, что жезл Локи у Старка. Все считали, что он у Фьюри, Фьюри же считал его потерянным, но легенду поддерживал. Старк отписал ему нечто в меру ехидное насчет того, что не нужно тайно следить за его жизнью, когда можно зафолловить его твиттер.  
Пеппер писала, что давно мол, не виделись и что он ей не звонил. Ага, позвонишь тут Пеппер в разгул измены. Надо бы как-то ее успокоить, слетать, что ли, в ЛА?.. Но тогда нужно занять чем-то Локи. Локи, разгуливающий по небоскрёбу беспрепятственно — совсем не то, что Старк себе может позволить. Впрочем, он не сказал Локи, что все здание принадлежит ему. Если оставить его здесь на денек то ничего, переживет…  
— Мне скучно, — Локи подкрался совсем бесшумно, обвил руками его шею и положил голову на плечо. — Ты так и не рассказал мне толком, откуда я и как мы с тобой познакомились. Кстати, если я у тебя живу, почему тут нет моей одежды? Твоя слишком короткая.  
«Упс. Надо уже что-нибудь соврать по этому поводу, он ведь не отстанет… — Старк обернулся. Локи повязал вокруг бедер полотенце и, собственно, все. — Вот черт. Надо придумать что-то такое, чтобы… Проклятье».  
Тони отвернулся от компьютера и усадил Локи к себе на колени, поглаживая чистую, еще слегка влажную кожу. Бог смотрел требовательно и немного испуганно, словно не знал, понравится ли ему то, что он услышит. Тони вздохнул и принялся сочинять.  
— Видишь ли, я и сам не так много знаю о твоей семье… Ты с ними не в очень хороших отношениях, кажется. Твой отец, похоже, главный мафиози в… Бразилии.  
«Это слишком далеко, чтобы Локи помчался сразу же проверять».  
— А ты от них сбежал, ты никогда не говорил, почему, только упоминал, что они сильно были этим недовольны. Здесь ты тоже занимался всяким беспределом, так что, если будешь выходить на улицу — надевай очки.  
— Очки? — нахмурился Локи.  
— Для маскировки.  
«Не то чтобы твое лицо засветилось по всем каналам, но, во-первых, таки засветилось, хотя без костюма узнать тебя сложнее, и во-вторых, оно засветилось в ЩИТе, что куда опаснее для тебя, да и для меня тоже».  
— Потом мы с тобой встретились, кхм, была небольшая драка…  
— Ты пытался меня остановить?  
«!»  
— Что?  
— Ну если я занимался беспределом, то ты должен был пытаться меня остановить. Железного Человека считают сторонником справедливости, — довольно равнодушно произнёс Локи.  
— Откуда ты это взял?!  
— Смотрел ролики на ютубе. Попросил твой компьютер выдать мне информацию о тебе, вот он и выдал.  
— Так, — Тони стиснул талию Локи, словно опасаясь, что он сейчас сбежит. — Покажи пожалуйста, как ты это сделал?  
«Никто не может управлять Джарвисом кроме меня, более того, я поставил особенные команды насчет предоставления доступа к информации для Локи, чтобы он ненароком не прочел ничего…. О себе».  
— Сначала расскажи, что было дальше, — хмыкнул Локи, отвернувшись. — Ты три дня уже отмалчиваешься, что мне еще оставалось делать!  
Тони вздохнул.  
— Ну в общем да, в той драке мы не были союзниками, но после нее… не знаю, нас почему-то потянуло друг к другу. Мы начали общаться, а потом в один прекрасный день встретились и оказались в одной постели.  
Локи помрачнел, рассеянно взъерошил волосы Старка и грустно покачал головой.  
— Я вообще этого ничего не помню.  
«Это как раз неудивительно, я тоже», — ухмыльнулся Старк и тут же отругал себя за мысли, но Локи, кажется, в тот момент было не до него. Удивительно, что он поставил под сомнение почти все, что ему сказал Старк, кроме, собственно, того факта, что они любовники.  
— А последний раз мы крупно поссорились, ты ушел и забрал вещи с собой, я не знал, куда ты пошел, и думал, если ты вернёшься, то только чтобы меня прикончить. Знаешь, глупо сейчас разбирать ту ссору учитывая, что ты ничего не помнишь. Предлагаю начать с чистого листа, не разбирая, чья где была вина.  
Локи ухмыльнулся.  
— Твоя, разумеется. Будь она моя, ты бы обязательно об этом сказал.  
— Твоя тоже! — возмутился Тони. — Но я тебя прощаю.  
— Самодовольный бородатый ублюдок, — Локи прижался к нему, насмешливо глядя в лицо. — Не понимаю, что я в тебе нашел.  
— Я богат и хорош в постели.  
Локи фыркнул, целуя его в шею.  
— Если ты богат — какого черта я хожу в полотенце?  
Тони запустил пальцы в его волосы, впился в насмешливо изогнутые губы, в который раз ощутил, как по телу разливается желание от близости асгардского бога, подхватил его под бедра и перенес на диван.  
— Ты прав, полотенце нужно снять.  
Он вошел в его расслабленное после душа тело, вжал в диван, засосал язык, словно прощаясь, словно Тони собрался лететь не в ЛА на один день, а за полярный круг на полгода… он владел телом неожиданного любовника и с беспокойством осознавал, что скучает по нему уже сейчас.  
— Ах! Тони, полегче! — Локи вцепился в его шею и уткнулся головой в плечо, дрожа всем телом. — Мне больно так! Ммм!  
— Нихрена тебе не будет полегче, — процедил Старк, насаживая бедра асгардского бога на свой пылающий огнем желания член. — Ты нихрена не заслужил полегче, сучка, — Старк сел на кровати так, что теперь Локи был на нем сверху, и впился губами в его шею, отставляя на нежной коже засосы и отпечатки зубов. Сейчас его и вовсе разозлило, что придется ехать в Лос-Анджелес и оставлять Локи здесь одного вместо того, чтобы трахать его до потери сознания. — Считай это своим наказанием!  
— Ах! Тони! Мне б… — Старк заткнул ему рот поцелуем — если у него хватает дыхания болтать, это совсем не хорошо — он решил довести сегодня ехидного асгардского бога до полной потери контроля. Потому что это бесило — несмотря на все усилия Старка Локи никогда не терял себя во время секса, пусть и возбуждённый и похотливый, но он всегда оставался ехидным и каким-то отстранённым, словно где-то в глубине сознания лениво анализировал происходящее и не находил его достойным пристального внимания. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Старку. О чем на самом деле думал Локи, для него было загадкой — читать мысли он не умел.  
По-прежнему держа Локи насаженным на свой член, Старк поднялся и положил его на мягкий подлокотник дивана, так, что голова стонущего бога оказалась ниже, чем его бедра. Тони просунул пальцы в приоткрытый рот, сжал ловкий язычок и стал ласкать его пальцами. Локи невнятно протестующе замычал, но Старк не обратил внимания — ляжки асгардского бога крепко сжимали его бедра, чтобы он там не пытался болтать, а трахаться со Старком ему нравилось.  
Вот только теперь этого стало мало. Тони захотелось полностью подчинить себе Локи, заставить его… он и сам не знал, что. Все, что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать что бог полностью, целиком и полностью принадлежит ему и никому больше.  
Тони кончил в него, опять, уже в который раз. Он просто не успевает вынуть — впрочем, Локи кажется не возражает против такого завершения. Он тоже кончил на пару минут раньше, Старк сжал его член и язык одновременно, и сперма выплеснулась на грудь и живот бога и сейчас медленно стекала вниз, делая его оттраханный вид еще более возбуждающим. Старк вышел, погладил Локи по ладони, потом по второй, перевернул его на бок и застегнул сзади на его запястьях наручники.  
— Опять? — хмыкнул все еще тяжело дышавший бог, не делая попыток отстраниться. Его ребра вздымались, разгоряченное тело с поблёскивающей на груди спермой, острыми сосками и упругой маленькой задницей взывали к новым подвигам. Старк поднял его на руки и перенёс в спальню.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — протянул Локи, ухмыляясь. Старк нахмурился. Он опять за свое! Он перевернул Локи на живот, поставил его раком и пристегнул его ноги к разным столбикам кровати.  
— Проклятье, Старк, что с тобой сегодня! — Локи дёрнул откляченой задницей, Тони увидел, как из потемневшей дырочки показалась мутная капля его спермы. Он сунул сразу два пальца, растягивая анус любовника. Локи застонал. Старк коснулся его члена и оттянул его двумя пальцами вниз, легонько сжимая.  
— Тони, прекрати! Хватит!.. Ты меня только что трахнул, — заныл Локи, вздрагивая и чуть ли не насаживаясь на мокрые от спермы пальцы Старка. — Ааа! Тони!  
«Заткнуть ему рот или, может, завязать ехидные глаза», — подумал Старк. Чего-то ему не хватало для осознания полного подчинения, только он не мог понять, чего. Возбуждающийся, лживо умоляющий его прекратить Локи имелся, но ему хотелось большего. Чуть подумав, Старк открыл один из ящиков прикроватной тумбочки, достал оттуда вибрирующий искусственный член. Большой, чёрный, имитирующий прожилки — он как-то хотел подарить его Пеппер, но почему-то передумал. Теперь он отлично подойдет для этой хныкающей сучки — Тони нанес на игрушку немного смазки и начал медленно вводить его в анус любовника. Локи взвыл, извернулся, пытаясь взглянуть, что там Старк затеял с его задницей, но тот ему не позволил — ткнул обратно лицом в подушки. Старк видел, как сжимались его тонкие пальцы за спиной, пытаясь, как обычно, во что-нибудь вцепиться. У основания искусственный член был чуть уже, чем у головки. Когда Старк полностью вставил его в дрожащую задницу Локи, тот сыграл роль втулки — чтобы вытолкнуть его, Локи придётся поднапрячься, а Старк не собирался давать ему передышки чтобы сделать это. Не включая вибрацию, он перебрался на другую сторону кровати, приподнял голову Локи за волосы и ткнул губами в свой уже начавший возбуждаться вновь член.  
Личико асгардского бога покраснело, он и без того хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь справиться с огромным членом в своей заднице, а тут еще Старк решил занять его со второй стороны. Тем не менее Локи послушно взял в рот головку его члена, полизал, потом провел языком по внешней стороне и облизывал член до тех пор, пока тот не окреп и не поднялся торчком. Тони наслаждался этим чарующим зрелищем. Член то исчезал то появлялся в мягком ротике его Локи. Трепетали темные, еще не до конца высохшие волосы бога, туманились его зеленые глаза.  
Он все равно смотрел с ехидцей, Тони разозлило это. Он потянулся и включил вибратор на искусственном члене. Бог резко выгнулся, застонал, расширенными глазами изумленно взглянул на Старка — никогда не видел такой игрушки, что ли?.. — а потом Тони притянул его голову, вставил член ему в горло и начала трахать, фиксируя пальцами темноволосый затылок. Теперь ничего кроме хлюпанья, сдавленных стонов и мычания из дёргающегося асгардского бога не раздавалось.  
Тони видел, как он пытается вытолкнуть из себя вибрирующий член, и как только ему удалось то сделать больше чем на половину, потянулся и загнал его обратно.  
— Тони, хватит! Тони, пожалуйста! — захныкал Локи. — Я не могу больше…  
Вместо ответа Старк снова вставил член в его горло и продолжил трахать. Локи застонал и задергался, несколько раз он снова попытался напрячь задницу и вытолкнуть из себя вибрирующий член, но Старк бдительно пресекал эти попытки. Он вынул член изо рта Локи, его тонкое личико покраснело целиком, он провел языком по его члену раз, другой… Это выглядело настолько соблазнительно, что Старк едва не кончил.  
— Тони, хватит! Я сейчас… Я не могу больше… — лепетал Локи, дергая широко расставленными в стороны бедрами. — Тони, я сейчас кончу… Аааах!..  
Старк потянулся и чуть нажал на вибратор, загоняя его еще немного глубже, и в этот момент Локи с криком кончил, вздрагивая всем телом, сперма выплеснулась на простыню под ним, хотя Старк даже не прикасался к его члену. После того он, не давая асгардскому богу опомниться, вставил свой член ему в горло. Десяток быстрых движений, и Тони кончил, вынул член и выплеснул семя на лицо Локи. Тот закрыл глаза и все еще пытался справиться со своим дыханием. Сперма залила нос, попала на щеки и на губы, потекла тонкими жемчужными струйками к подбородку.  
Старк довольно разглядывал разгоряченного после секса, распростёртого на постели и измазанного спермой Локи. Великолепное зрелище. Тони счел себя удовлетворённым на сегодняшний день. В конце концов, ему действительно уже пора в ЛА.  
— Эй! А отвязать меня? — возмутился пришедший в себя Локи. Старк обернулся у двери.  
— Ты уверен, что этого хочешь, солнышко? Поза тебе идет.


	4. Поклонение

Когда Тони улетел, Локи стало немного грустно — впрочем, ему всегда так становилось, когда он оставался один. Наверное, из-за амнезии. Локи как ни пытался что-то вспомнить, даже заставил Джарвиса нарыть ему материалов по поводу временной утраты памяти — но ни один психологический прием не помог ему. Хоть наука и говорила, что подобное невозможно, у Локи было ощущение, что свои воспоминания он записал на карточку и потерял ее где-то — и пока он не найдет это место, память к нему не вернется.  
То, что Тони сегодня рассказал… Сын мафиози. Интернет выдал ему нужные сведения, получалось, что Локи и его семья — не слишком хорошие люди со стороны простых обывателей. Впрочем, Тони владеет оружием массового уничтожения, так что они друг друга стоят.  
Раз Старк улетел, Локи решил прогуляться — ему действительно не в чем ходить. Старк оставил ему карточку — странно, но рефлексу оплаты пришлось учиться заново, хотя, к примеру, компьютерную систему он взломал чисто на автомате, даже не зная, что делает нечто, что может вызвать у Тони удивление. Вспомнив про его совет, Локи надел темные очки, самую разношенную одежду Старка и вышел на улицу.  
Ужасно много людей — вот что его поразило. Пребывая в пустынном жилище Тони, Локи даже не подозревал, что внизу толпится такая уйма разного народу. С удивлением он обнаружил, что легко может прочесть их мысли — странно, а Локи думал, что это относится только к Тони.  
Он не был до конца откровенен с ним; да, он ничего не помнил, но когда слышал определенные слова — в интернете их называли маркерами — у него возникали разные эмоции.  
К примеру, на словах «брат», «отец» и «семья» Локи испытывал гнев, ненависть и желание проблеваться. То есть Старк не наврал: взаимоотношения с родственниками у него плохие. Жаль. Даже немного грустно. С другой стороны, значит тот факт, что он их забыл — к лучшему.  
Локи заметил, что люди в молле выглядят скорее так, как выглядит Тони, когда приходит домой, в футболках, джемперах и джинсах. Раньше Локи думал, что это домашняя одежда, а на улицу надо выходить в костюме.  
Странно, основы основ жизни людей для него становятся откровением, а вот работа со сложной — теперь он уже знал это — компьютерной системой является автоматическим навыком? Он что, мафиози-хакер?  
Мимо проехали друг за другом двое детей на самокатах. Локи подумал, что подобный вид передвижения следует запретить в многолюдном центре. Впрочем, лучше всего запретить людям приходить с детьми — или организовать для них отдельный торговый центр, чтобы не мешали. Он купил несколько рубашек, черных, белых и одну зеленую — этот цвет успокаивал. Пару черных костюмов, с невероятным удовольствием — новые ботинки, потому что Старковские ему не подходили. Он хотел было надеть костюм, но здесь в костюмах никого не было — а Тони сказал не выделяться. Поэтому Локи купил черные джинсы, к ним зеленую водолазку и кроссовки и стал неотличим от толпы.  
Он решил подняться на последний этаж, где был кафетерий, чтобы передохнуть. Мимо вновь проехали те же самые дети на самокатах. Локи проводил их недовольным взглядом и увидел, как из-за угла резко вывернул человек с большой тележкой — кажется, холодильник от мороженого или что-то в этом духе. Дети не видели его, переговариваясь друг с другом, а он не видел их — или не успел среагировать, но в итоге все трое столкнулись в нескольких метрах от Локи. Детишки заорали, работник, попытавшись уклониться от столкновения, потерял управление холодильником и тот завалился на бок, пробил хлипкое пластиковое ограждение и ухнул вниз с пятого этажа. Чей-то пронзительный визг. Локи увидел, как холодильник не просто падал вниз — как он зацепил самокат одного из детишек, а тот, не понимая, что происходит, полетел следом, не пожелав разжать руки.  
Все это произошло меньше чем за секунду. Локи внезапно подумалось, что он может стать хорошим назло своей семейке. Поэтому он бросился к ускользающему вниз ребенку и поймал его за локоть.  
Много визгов. Снизу и сверху. Локи крепко держал мальчишку за руку — его самокат упал вниз следом за холодильником, и нижним людям повезло меньше — Локи видел орущего от боли человека, которому придавило ноги. Локи выпрямился и поставил круглоглазого ребёнка подальше от проломленного барьера. К нему кинулся его друг, схватил его, обнял, плача. Ребенок тоже заплакал. Какая-то девушка заплакала. Локи оглянулся, ища, чем бы вытереть руку — одежда мальчика была не очень чистой. В тот момент какая-то женщина врезалась в него с криком; Локи едва сумел понять, что она бормочет сквозь слезы.  
— Вы спасли его, мистер, вы спасли жизнь моему маленькому Тому! Вы спасли его!  
Локи вежливо отстранил женщину. Вгляделся в ее заплаканное лицо. Дети поспешили к ней и обняли за ноги. Люди вокруг восхищенно смотрели на них, кто-то снимал видео, кто-то толкался, переговаривался, смотрел вниз — на менее удачливую жертву. Локи прислушался к ощущениям.  
Нет, он определённо не чувствует в себе желания быть добрым.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — рассеянно улыбнулся он женщине. — Кататься на самокатах довольно опасно.  
Она благодарила, спрашивала, что может сделать для Локи, снова благодарила — это надоело буквально через две минуты. Локи сказал, что ему пора идти. В этот момент второй ребенок коснулся его руки и произнес:  
— Спасибо, что спасли моего братика, сэр!  
Ребенок, которого он спас, темноволосый пацан лет пяти, держа брата за руку, улыбался Локи. Они братья! Внезапно Локи почувствовал подступивший к горлу комок — да что это с ним? Ничего не помнит, а эмоции приходят!  
В этот момент люди, наблюдавшие за сценой, начали аплодировать, глядя на Локи. Ему показались дикими их повадки.  
Однако… Внезапно он почувствовал странное ощущение, словно бы стал сильнее… или бодрее?.. Что-то подобное. Это было, наверное, страннее всего. Неожиданный прилив сил.  
Локи осторожно потрепал малышей по голове, кивнул их матери и поспешил ретироваться. Есть придется где-то в другом месте.  
Ему захотелось набрать Тони — тот дал ему свой номер и мобильник. Но он, наверное, занят, а если не занят, то сам перезвонит — поэтому Локи написал сообщение: «Как дела? В здешних торговых центрах слишком много людей. Где ты обычно обедаешь?»  
Ответ пришел практически сразу, но сообщение только сильнее разочаровало Локи — там были все лишь адреса каких-то кафешек. Видно, Тони занят работой. Стало немножко грустно.  
Внезапно Локи подумал, а как вообще так вышло, что он знает только Старка? Да, у него проблемы с семьей, но должны же быть у него какие-то другие знакомые — хоть из криминального мира, хоть откуда? Впрочем, с этим придется разбираться постепенно. Локи дошел до кафе, заказал то, что выглядело более-менее съедобным (вот опять, почему это простейшее действие у него вызывает трудности, а к ребенку он один успел подскочить, будто каждый день детей спасал?) и залез в интернет.  
«Локи из Асгарда» — так говорил Старк, но, похоже, он так пошутил — ничего, кроме детских дурацких историй гугл не нашел.  
Мда. Наверное, это уличная кличка — Локи читал о таком ранее.  
Так тоскливо.  
Чем он обычно занимался, когда не был с Тони?  
Мафиози торгуют наркотиками и оружием. Старк, правда, тоже торгует оружием, а наркотики, точнее, алкоголь, активно потребляет. Но не могли они встречаться так, что половину времени Локи ничего не делал. Можно читать книги — но о чем? По психиатрии Локи уже несколько одолел — бесполезно. Про Старк Индастриз тоже узнал достаточно. Если бы Локи ему помогал, Тони бы сказал об этом.  
«Чем я обычно занимаюсь, когда тебя нет?»  
«Дрочишь на мой портрет?» — ответил Старк. Да, надо было формулировать точнее. Локи ухмыльнулся.  
«Серьезно. Какая у меня профессия?»  
Может, это поможет ему хоть что-то вспомнить. Но Старк подозрительно долго молчит.  
«Скрапбукинг»  
Локи загуглил. Нахмурился. Старк специально не хочет ему говорить, просто не знает или не хочет, чтобы он занимался тем, чем занимался раньше? Жаль, нельзя прочитать мысли на расстоянии!  
«Хорошо. Тогда я начну с чистого листа. Я решил стать хакером. Тренироваться буду на твоей системе».  
Вот теперь он позвонил! Локи ответил и понял, что улыбается — было чертовски приятно слышать его голос.  
— Не вздумай! — рявкнул Старк. — Ты так и не сказал, как ты заставил Джарвиса выдать тебе информацию! Господи, Локи, сходи купи себе еще что-нибудь, не забивай голову — со мной тебе не потребуется работать ни дня!  
— Я хочу вертолет.  
— Да, вот и отлично, купи… Стоп, что? Зачем тебе вертолёт?! — нахмурился Старк.  
— Внизу слишком много людей.  
— Это да, но где ты будешь его парковать?  
— На крышах.  
— Нет, нет, Локи, ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь. Для того чтобы летать на вертолете, тебе всякий раз придется оповещать о своих вылетах правительство — иначе тебя собьют ракетой!  
— Почему? Машины же ездят.  
— Посчитай, сколько внизу машин и сколько вверху вертолетов.  
Локи вздохнул. Старк, в общем-то, прав, хотя идея все равно хорошая.  
— Куда ты собрался-то?  
Локи пожал печами.  
— Не знаю. Куда-нибудь. Я ж ничего не помню — считай турист. Ты вернешься сегодня?  
Казалось, он колебался.  
— Ты там не один, да?  
Он аж подпрыгнул — это было заметно даже на маленьком экранчике.  
— Я работаю!  
Локи ухмыльнулся.  
— Так же, как со мной? Я ведь загуглил тебя, «плейбой». Можешь не париться. Я не буду взламывать твою систему — просто возьму одну из твоих машин покататься.  
И Локи отключился.  
Да, он конечно сказал что сказал, но на самом деле ему совсем не нравилось, что Тони сейчас с кем-то другим. Это парень или девушка? И вообще… Просто это обидно: у всех людей есть другие люди, чтобы говорить с ними, ходить по магазинам, ездить куда-то, а у Локи нет никого, кроме Тони.  
Слово «друг» вообще не вызвало никаких «подсознательных» эмоций.  
Были ли вообще у него когда-нибудь друзья?..


	5. Друзья

Тони позвонил только на следующий день и его первым вопросом было:  
— Ты где?!  
Локи напрягся. Во-первых, было всего лишь четыре утра — такие вопросы неприлично задавать так рано. Во-вторых, он искренне рассчитывал успеть в Старк Тауэр до того, как Тони обнаружит его отсутствие.  
Локи опер лопату о каменистую землю, взглянул на светлеющий горизонт и порадовался, что отключил на телефоне видеосвязь.  
— Ты уже по мне соскучился? А как же твоя «работа»?  
— Дело не в этом! — Старк, казалось, был раздражен или обеспокоен. — Ты вчера был в торговом центре?  
— Да, а что?.. — Локи удивился. Вернее, не то чтобы удивился, но после сегодняшней ночи поход за покупками казался событием древним и скучным.  
— А то! Немедленно возвращайся, нам надо поговорить!  
Локи замер, стиснув телефон. Сразу стало как-то холодно. Он что, бросить его решил?.. Мог бы и подождать до восхода солнца!..  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно равнодушнее.  
Старк вздохнул.  
— Я тебе дома все объясню. Локи, пожалуйста, возвращайся. Что ты вообще делаешь посреди гребаного ничего в сотне миль от Нью-Йорка?!  
«Может, это и не касается их отношений?»  
— Ты отследил меня! — возмутился Локи. Теперь еще придется придумывать, чем он тут занимается. — Я… я просто решил поспать в машине и съехал с дороги!  
— Мазохист! — ухмыльнулся Старк. — Нечего было видеосвязь отключать, я решил, что ты там мне изменяешь с кем-то!  
— А с чего ты решил, что я тут один?! — огрызнулся Локи.  
—…что?!  
— Ничего. Ладно, скоро буду. Не все такие как ты, Старк. Если бы ты действительно хотел меня видеть, то прилетел бы сам.  
— Ага, а потом бы улетел, держа на руках и тебя и машину! — фыркнул Старк. — Если ты соскучился по моим железным объятиям, нечего было уматывать в такую даль!  
Локи выключил телефон и улыбнулся. Кажется, ничего страшного не случилось. Он взял лопату и принялся копать дальше. Яма для его новых друзей еще недостаточно глубока.  
  
_Ранее_  
Взяв одну из машин Тони, Локи решил покататься по городу. Какое-то время у него ушло на освоение управления — впрочем, не слишком сложного, а потом ему пришлось в срочном порядке усвоить то, что он назвал про себя «убеждение». Впервые он применил его на компьютере Тони, заставив систему считать себя Старком, потому что в ином случае вредная машина не давала никакой информации. Теперь же ему пришлось «убедить» полицейского, что у Локи есть водительские права, которые он почему-то решил у него проверить. Впрочем, это все произошло еще до ужина.  
Локи катался по городу, заодно смотрел в интернете, что там, в этом городе, есть интересного, потом он зашел в один бар, потом в другой, третий. Всякий раз его что-нибудь не устраивало: либо музыка слишком громкая, либо люди слишком шумные, либо, наоборот, слишком старые и все как один дымящие сигары.  
Из последнего бара с сигарными толстыми стариками Локи решил уже было уходить, как по дороге на него налетел какой-то слащавый хмырь с лицом подхалима. Впрочем, хмырь как налетел, так и отлетел — Локи заметил, что он покрепче здешних людей, но тип почему-то стал возмущаться, что, мол, виноват во всем Локи и что он должен извиниться. За спиной у возмущающегося выросли два телохранителя. На них стали оглядываться. Кто-то посоветовал Локи извиниться.  
Вот тогда он сделал важное открытие о себе. Оказывается, он терпеть не может, когда кто-то что-то ему приказывает или дает «советы», являющиеся замаскированными приказами.  
— Иди-ка ты нахуй, — любезно сказал подхалиму Локи, раздвинул рукой охранников и направился к выходу. Как только рука одного из них легла на его плечо, Локи среагировал чисто на автомате — перехватил ладонь, резко дернул и перекинул человека через плечо, свалив на пол. Он не хотел устраивать драку, даже сам удивился своей реакции, но запоздало вспомнил слова Тони.  
«Сын мафиози».  
Наверняка ему не привыкать к подобным выходкам. К тому же он действительно прав. Впрочем, даже если бы и не был прав…  
— Ты не знаешь, с кем связался! — орал ему вслед подхалим. Локи сел в машину и уехал, думая, что этот эпизод не повлечет за собой никаких последствий.  
Потом Локи открыл такую замечательную вещь как «кино» — нарезка эпизодов жизни других людей. Очень интересно, но совершенно не помогает ничего вспомнить. И еще Локи никак не мог разобраться с одним нюансом, касающимся «магии».  
Согласно людским фильмам, то, что он назвал «убеждением» вполне равнялось «магии». Но согласно интернету, «магии не существует», хотя Локи может с лёгкостью опровергнуть это заявление.  
С другой стороны, «магия» так часто мелькает в их фильмах и книгах, что было бы странно уделять столько времени явлению, которое полагается несуществующим. Локи сделал заметку спросить об этом Тони, когда тот вернется. Вернется ли он к вечеру, или нет? Хорошо бы вернулся, но кого он обманывает? Вечер уже наступил.  
Неожиданно Локи нагуглил, что неподалёку проходит выступление «знаменитого мага». Вот это интересно, ему как раз нужен человек, у которого он может узнать подробности. Несмотря на то, что Тони оставил ему карточку, Локи специально «убедил» охранников пропустить его бесплатно, чтобы иметь полное «право» присутствовать.  
Каково же было его разочарование, когда он обнаружил, что ни в одном выступлении не было ничего «магического» — обычная ловкость рук или разные устройства и приемы для отвлечения внимания публики. Он мог бы раскрыть каждый их трюк! И как другие люди на это покупаются? Все сплошной обман!  
Вот на выходе с этого жалкого фарса Локи и оглушили. Электрическим ударом, который, как ему показалось, начал пробуждать какие-то знакомые ощущения, но он потерял сознание и даже успел разозлиться по этому поводу.  
Очнулся он в багажнике. Вот так. А Тони говорил — приличный город с низкой преступностью. Локи вначале даже не сообразил, кто и зачем его похитил. Первым делом он решил, что родственники из Бразилии, о которых говорил Старк, его нашли, и даже обрадовался. Пластиковую веревку на руках Локи с легкостью разорвал, сложнее будет открыть багажник — похоже, едут они на Старковой машине — замок в ней был хороший. Потом Локи сообразил: они куда-то едут с целью, у них есть оружие, а у него — нет, и лучше дождаться, пока они сами не подойдут к багажнику, чтобы залепить кому-нибудь в лицо крышкой. Потом вскочить, вмазать второго лицом в багажник, воспользоваться оставленной на дне отверткой, перескочить…  
В общем, Локи придумал отличный план, но через пять минут лежания в три погибели у него затекла нога, и план отправился нахрен, он вскрыл замок отверткой и обнаружил, что они покинули черту города. Стемнело. Из-за крышки Локи не видно было, кто в машине, но, похоже, водитель заметил его сам, машина съехала на обочину и, продравшись сквозь кусты, остановилась.  
Локи не стал терять времени даром. Старк сказал, что его семейка довольно опасна, поэтому нельзя давать им никакого преимущества. Выпрыгнув из багажника, Локи насчитал в машине трех человек: водитель и двое на заднем сидении. Они повыскакивали из машины, но Локи применил против них магию — или «убеждение» — так, что они перестали его замечать. Теперь у него была возможность внимательно разглядеть их лица.  
Ну вот. Никакая это не семья. В одном из мужчин Локи узнал давешнего охранника, которого он вмазал в пол прокуренного бара. Глупости какие. Но эти глупости держат в руках пистолеты — Локи видел на ютубе, довольно неплохое оружие, быстро стреляет, вот только патронов в них мало влезает. И весьма смертоносное, Локи и сам думал обзавестись таким, но не нашел магазинов, где его можно купить.  
Но как одновременно обезвредить троих, вооруженных пистолетами? Пока отнимешь один, два других выстрелят! Поэтому Локи, прикрываясь невидимостью, как следует ударил одного из них по голове. Тот упал, а руку Локи порезала острая боль — один из придурков выстрелил! Они что, видят его?  
— Ты куда стреляешь, дебил? Ложись, снайпер!  
Нет, кажется, не видят. Локи не очень понял, зачем был последний приказ, но получил некоторое удовольствие, отпинав двух оставшихся придурков невидимыми ногами, раз уж они так удачно пригнулись к земле. Они лежали возле машины перед ним. Локи подобрал их пистолеты и задумчиво взглянул на пребывающих без сознания мужчин.  
Раненая чуть ниже локтя рука болела ужасно, пуля застряла в ней и жгла огнем, рана кричала: «Убей их всех! Пристрели их! Прямо сейчас!». Но Локи вспомнил слова Тони, что он сбежал от своей семьи «мафиози». А ведь именно они так делают. И кстати, скорей всего эти, лежащие, тоже — мафиози. Похоже, не так просто завести друзей на новом месте. В этот момент у одного из них зазвонил телефон. Локи вытащил его — надпись на экранчике гласила «босс».  
— Ну что там? — рявкнул неприятный нервный голос, в котором Локи узнал давешнего «подхалима». — Вы закончили?  
Локи ухмыльнулся.  
— Разумеется, я закончил с твоими ребятами, косолапый. Они врезались в меня еще неудачнее, чем ты, — Локи выдержал паузу, позволяя собеседнику осознать свои слова. — Я сейчас закапываю твоих ребят, косолапый. А потом готовься — я приду за тобой, и тебе это понравится еще меньше, чем им. До встречи, косолапый. Начинай выбирать себе инвалидное кресло.  
С этими добрыми словами Локи отключил телефон, а так же остальные телефоны громил. Его мини-импровизация помогла ему принять решение. Он сделает все именно так, как сказал. Какой он мафиози, если не отвечает за свои слова?..  
  
Один из громил застонал, и Локи вновь вырубил его, осторожно стукнув по голове черенком от лопаты. Ему пришлось заехать в хозяйственный магазин за ней, благо он был недалеко — связанные и оставленные им в кустах мафиози даже не очнулись. Потом Локи начал копать.  
Он решил, как и сказал «боссу», похоронить его ребят. Заживо. При активном копании они вполне сумеют выбраться и выжить, если вовремя придут в себя и не задохнутся.  
Надо давать людям шанс.  
Через некоторое время Локи решил, что это было плохой идеей.  
Еще через некоторое — что надо было заставить их делать грязную работу за него. В конце концов, так получилось бы даже лучше. Но у него всего одна лопата, а магазины уже закрыты.  
В итоге яму он докопал лишь к утру, раненая рука онемела окончательно, а тут еще и Тони со своим звонком!.. Локи пинками сбросил троих мужчин в яму и принялся быстро ее закапывать. Надо успеть обернуться до рассвета и вернуться к Тони…  
Закапывать оказалось куда легче, чем выкапывать. Локи слегка попрыгал, утрамбовывая землю, закинул лопату в багажник и выехал на дорогу. Набрал номер одного из мобильных мафиози, который оставил рядом с ними, и позвонил на него. Неплохой должен быть будильник. Локи проявил милосердие, а ведь мог бы и не звонить, и они там так бы и задохнулись, не очнувшись и не попытавшись откопаться. Второй мобильник Локи спрятал на ближайшем дереве, оставив камеру включённой — если повезёт, он потом его заберет и посмотрит видео если будет, что смотреть. Ему нравились видео.  
  
А потом он гнал по трассе и прибыл в город даже раньше, чем начались утренние пробки. Локи завел машину на стоянку и создал иллюзию, на случай если Старк решит пообщаться с ним на пороге, а он весь в земле и рука в крови. Но Тони нигде не было. Джарвис поприветствовал его, а Локи ринулся под душ, смывать кровь и грязь. Ну и ночка! Он даже устал немного. Сейчас бы поспать!  
Локи взглянул на свою руку. Она распухла и посинела. Надо выковырять пулю, но чем — не пальцем же? Каким-нибудь тонким клинком… И где такой взять?..  
— А я думал, это я веду себя как типичный изменщик, — раздался голос за спиной. Локи зажал рану ладонью и обернулся на стоящего у входа Старка. Тот был в одном халате, волосы торчали дыбом, в руках кружка с кофе.  
— Не все тебе одному, Старк! — хмыкнул Локи, непроизвольно улыбаясь его растрепанному виду. — Сейчас закончу, и мы сможем поговорить.  
— Вообще-то я думаю к тебе присоединиться, — ухмыльнулся Тони, сделав глоток кофе и ставя кружку на полку. — Твоя задница выглядит такой одинокой.  
— Что? Стой, не надо!..  
Но он уже скинул халат и шагнул под струи воды, проведя пальцами по спине и бедру Локи. И, конечно, заметил — Локи просто не успел создать новую иллюзию.  
— Ты ранен?! — Старк сжал его руку. — Где? Когда? Что случилось?! Господи, Локи, меня не было меньше суток! Ты… что это, пулевое?!  
— Да не нервничай ты так, — Локи обнял его и прижал к стенке душевой. — Просто небольшое недоразумение. Когда я найду чем выковырять пулю, станет полегче. Я никого не убил, не волнуйся.  
— Пуля все еще внутри? Локи, ты долбаный псих! Ты с такой рукой машину вел? А ну немедленно в госпиталь!  
Локи коснулся его губ. Ему понравилось, что его так легко оказалось вывести из равновесия. Значит, ему не все равно?.. Это так возбуждает.  
— Локи!..  
— Хватит командовать! — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Нечего было оставлять меня одного на всю ночь.  
— Это ты меня оставил, — возмутился Старк. — Я вернулся, а тебя нигде нет. Проверил локацию по телефону, но решил, что раз ты движешься, машина движется, значит, все в порядке, ты просто решил куда-то умотать.  
«Ага, «решил», — подумал Локи. Если Старк не врет, то как раз тогда Локи покоился в багажнике.  
— Потом я решил немного поработать, а потом мне позвонил Фьюри, и тогда уж я решил, что твое путешествие затянулось и позво… Ммм! Локи!..  
«Он очень много болтает, — думал Локи, касаясь губами головки его члена и облизывая кончик. — Не понимаю, неужели это меня не раздражало раньше? Впрочем, не то чтобы раздражает… немного».  
Теплая вода стала приятно массировать спину, когда Локи опустился на колени и взял в рот. Раненую руку он положил на бедро Тони, второй перебирал его яички. Он гораздо больше соскучился по сексу с ним, чем по разговорам, и уж тем более по разговорам о его ране. Локи не был уверен, что Старк одобрит его перфоманс на обочине, хотя он никого и не убил.  
— Ох!.. Локи! Ммм… То, что я хочу сказать!.. Мм… Действительно!.. Важно-о! Обоже, не вздумай останавливаться сейчас, ааа! Вообще не слушай меня! Мм!..  
«Он ухитряется говорить о том, что его не следует слушать», — усмехнулся про себя Локи, наслаждаясь тем эффектом, который оказывали его действия на сползающего по стенке Старка. Его член затвердел и набух, чуть ли не пульсировал от крови внутри, Локи проводил по нему языком вдоль всей длины, касался губами головки, облизывал краешки, тискал пальцами яички, и все это время Старк отвечал на каждую ласку, вздрагивая и выгибаясь. Его пальцы впились в волосы Локи, сжали их, притягивая голову ближе, заставляя его заглотить член горлом, сжать его, наполнить свой рот слюной, затем вновь облизать головку, ловя языком капельки спермы и стараясь не задеть член зубами. Локи даже нравилось это — как Старк схватил его за волосы и требовательно трахал в рот, словно бы заставляя Локи делать все это.  
От таких мыслей он почувствовал и свое возбуждение — вот как, ему нравится такое? Когда его «заставляют»? Старк был прав, тут два извращенца. И, кстати, он слишком уж возбужден для изменника…  
Локи и самому уже хотелось, но Тони, похоже, сейчас уже кончит ему в рот. И пусть — уже дышать нечем и глаза слезятся.  
— Аах, Локи! Ааа!  
Старк глубоко вошел в его горло, раз, другой, а потом, почти вынув член, заполнил его рот спермой. Вот черт, слишком много — часть Локи проглотил, а часть вытекла и теперь стекала с губ и подбородка. Он поднял голову: Тони, все еще держа его за волосы, обессиленно сполз вниз, его глаза казались помутневшими от оргазма.  
— Локи, ты просто прелесть, — Старк притянул его к себе и обнял. Так они и лежали какое-то время на полу душевой, струи воды приятно и слегка щекотно хлестали по пяткам и икрам, Локи прижимался к груди Старка и думал о том, что ему действительно неплохо находиться рядом с ним.


	6. Популярность

— Не знал, что ты умеешь обрабатывать раны, — Локи поежился, когда Старк достал длинный довольно странный инструмент, похожий то ли на щипцы, то ли на ножницы, и стал вытаскивать пулю.  
— Немного. Будь у тебя что-то серьезное, пришлось бы вызывать врача. — У Старка стало такое же лицо, как когда он полностью погружался в работу — хмурое и отрешённое. Локи зашипел от боли, когда металлическая хрень ткнулась в его рану, и стиснул пальцами подлокотник. — Не дергайся!  
«Легко сказать!» — Локи отвёл глаза, чтобы не смотреть, как Старк ковыряется в его руке — так было легче. Короткая вспышка боли, ругательство Старка и наконец-то…  
— Опа! Поймал поганца!  
Локи покосился на держащего окровавленный кусок металла Тони, совершенно не разделяя его восторгов. Может, через пару дней пуля сама бы вывалилась из руки. Старк положил пулю в миску, взглянул на Локи, потянулся и поцеловал его. Это было приятно, хоть и неожиданно.  
— Эй, ты уж определись, ты меня лечишь или хочешь!  
— Я могу и то и другое, — безмятежно ответствовал Старк и щедро плеснул на рану какой-то дрянью, от которой Локи взвыл — так было больно. Честно говоря, ему показалось, что получить пулю было менее болезненно. Тони усмехнулся, поцеловал кончики его дрожащих пальцев и стал забинтовывать руку.  
— Ну? Я сегодня таки услышу, кто в тебя стрелял, или мне нужно будет привязать тебя к стулу и пытать, чтобы получить нужную информацию?  
Локи задумался.  
— Не уверен, что на стуле будет удобно. Давай лучше как обычно, к кровати.  
— Знаешь, ты иногда кошмарно бесишь, — фыркнул Старк. — Рассказывай! Это важно!  
— Ты тоже иногда кошмарно бесишь, — ответил ему Локи. — Я хочу есть.  
С видом мученика Тони поднялся со стула.  
— Господи, я даже готов сделать тебе завтрак, если ты немедленно расскажешь, что случилось!  
Локи улыбнулся ему.  
— Окей.  
План сработал. Никуда идти ему не хотелось, а самостоятельно делать какую-то «магию», связанную с приготовлением пищи, он не был уверен, что может. И вообще… сейчас было бы неплохо повторить тот странный эпизод в молле, когда ему аплодировали — несмотря на неловкость сцены, Локи казалось, что после этого он почувствовал себя куда более насыщенным, чем от любой пищи.  
  
— Закопал? — Старк нахмурился. — Локи, ты в курсе, что они могли там задохнуться?!  
Локи пожал плечами.  
— Если откапываться достаточно быстро… Я не стал им связывать руки, как они — мне. И к тому же я им позвонил.  
— Позвонил?  
— На мобильник. Который оставил рядом с ними в яме. Брось, Тони, яма всего метра два, ну может два с половиной глубиной. Для трех человек это не проблема.  
Но Старк, казалось, рассердился.  
— Локи, так нельзя делать, — назидательно произнес он. — Если на тебя нападают плохие люди, ты должен сообщить в полицию, а не закапывать их живьем на обочине!  
— Почему?  
Старк замер, не донеся тарелку до Локи.  
— Это вопрос с подвохом?  
Локи забрал у него еду.  
— Не знаю. Сам решай. Я так и не уяснил, для чего нужна твоя «полиция», хотя и загуглил вчера.  
— Господи, Локи, ты и с ними столкнулся?  
— Немного. Мм, а это вкусно, — Локи достал телефон и сфоткал. — Как это называется?  
— Яичница с беконом. Что это ты делаешь?! — Старк чуть не выхватил у него телефон.  
— Фоткаю завтрак. Все люди так делают. Зацени, уже два лайка.  
— Ты завел блог?! — на физиономии Старка воцарился откровенный ужас, он попытался отобрать телефон, так что в итоге окончательно заблокировал правую руку Локи.  
— Ну да. А что тут такого. Я заметил, что все так делают. Было бы проще, если бы ты сказал мне, может, у меня уже был блог и я бы смог из него что-то прочитать и вспомнить, но так я сделал новый — вдруг откликнутся люди, которые меня раньше знали? От тебя толку мало, насколько я понял, максимум, что ты можешь сказать о моей прошлой жизни — это где и в каких позах мы трахались и что из этого стоит повторить. Ценная информация, разумеется, но мне нужно больше.  
— О да, я вижу, — Старк отпустил его руку, изумленно глядя на Локи. — Тебя определенно стоит больше трахать… Господи, что ты за информацию ввел в юзеринфо?! Сколько людей уже об этом знают?!  
— Да расслабься ты, я не стал писать, что я мафиози. Просто написал, что ищу единомышленников и тех, кто меня знает. Пока всякую чушь пишут.  
Старк со стоном опустился на стул. Странно, чего это он. Локи попытался прочитать его мысли, но их оказалось слишком много и преобладал вовсе даже не Локи, а какой-то «Фьюри».  
— Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? — поинтересовался Локи, закончив с яичницей. Лично ему хотелось поговорить о том, чем и с кем занимался Старк без него, но вряд ли он так просто расскажет. Впрочем, можно попробовать прочитать его мысли во время беседы.  
***  
  
Тони Старк провел рукой по волосам. Кажется, он попал еще больше, чем рассчитывал. Асгардский бог завел блог! За четыре дня он на удивление быстро интегрировался в общество: освоил интернет, хакинг, основные привычки людей, накупил себе этих обтягивающих грудь тонких рубашек… Блин, о чем он сейчас думает!..  
Локи засветился на ютубе! Перед камерами! Сегодня с утра — ночью — пришло сообщение от Фьюри, или от кого-то из его агентов с ехидным каментом «Лол, Локи заделался спасителем людей». Они даже не поняли, что на видео _и был Локи!_ И зафига ему понадобилось все это?.. Нет, конечно, здорово, он спас жизнь ребёнку, но, черт возьми!.. Это действительно было не похоже на Локи.  
И Старк не мог придумать, как соврать ему, чтобы заставить держаться подальше от камер — а сейчас это значит в принципе никуда не выходить. Приковать его наручниками к кровати и оставить вечным пленником Старк Тауэр? Ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
Рано или поздно Щит заподозрит неладное и припрется к Старку выяснять насчет Локи — или человека, на него похожего. И это если Локи не сделает ничего более заметного! За сутки он засветился на ютубе, а теперь еще, по его же словам, зарыл в землю шестёрок каких-то местных бандитос. Кстати, надо выяснить, кто они такие.  
Все. Пора прекращать валять комедию и все рассказать Фьюри. Пусть сами разбираются с Локи и его амнезией.  
К тому же к концу месяца вернется Пеппер — хоть вчера в ЛА они так поругались за-за какой-то чуши, что Тони пожалел, что вообще туда полетел.  
Но все. Поиграли и хватит, пора прекращать этот фарс.  
— Тони? — Локи подпер рукой щеку и пристально смотрел на Старка. Вот черт! Он что, прочитал его мысли?!  
— Что?  
— Извини.  
— Чего?..  
Локи замялся.  
— Я, наверное, доставил тебе много неприятностей своим визитом… Я имею ввиду, амнезией… ты в общем-то не обязан мне помогать, к тому же раз мы расстались в плохих отношениях, — Локи отвёл взгляд. — Хотя я ничего не помню об этом. Просто получается, что ты единственный человек, которого я знаю теперь, потому что никого больше не помню… Поэтому извини, что доставляю тебе неприятности. Я не понимаю многих вещей, и не пойму, пока не вспомню… В принципе, я, получается, имею право отправиться с этой проблемой в госпиталь…  
— Заткнись.  
Локи моргнул.  
— Что?  
Старк поднялся и, обойдя стол, подошел к нему. Локи смотрел на него таким несчастным взглядом, что просто… Тони хотелось ударить его. Как он может теперь быть таким милым и наивным, таким хорошим, после того, как он был настолько плохим?! Как он может?!  
— Я нихрена не принимаю никаких твоих чертовых извинений! — почти прорычал Старк, хватая Локи за тонкий воротник изумрудно-зеленой рубашки. — Вот еще! Ты мой! Ты принадлежишь мне, ты понял? Моё! Нет никаких неприятностей, никуда ты не пойдешь, никаких извинений! — Старк встряхнул Локи, таращившегося на него огромными зелеными глазищами. — Ты меня понял?!  
Локи приоткрыл рот, его губы чуть дрогнули, затем он медленно кивнул и попытался улыбнуться. Старк впился в его тонкие губы. Запустил пальцы в волосы, оперся коленом о его стул и стал целовать асгардского бога с неожиданной для самого себя страстью. Будь то прежний Локи, Старк бы решил, что тот его заколдовал, но нынешний слишком… неинформирован для подобного поступка.  
Локи нежно, даже как-то слишком робко положил руки на его бедра, отвечая на поцелуй. Старк придвинул колено ближе, касаясь паха, чуть давя на теплую плоть. Локи засунул руку под его футболку — одна ладонь нормальная, другая забинтована. На стуле и правда было слишком тесно, Старк сгреб Локи и плавно переместил со стула на пол, где они продолжили целоваться.  
Его руки тискали его упругое тонкое тело, пальцы впивались в нежную кожу, кажется, слишком сильно, но Локи лишь прижимался к нему, его тело было податливым и горячим, а его тонкие пальчики с ловкостью расстегнули джинсы Старка и сжали через трусы его член. И зачем он только одевался?.. Старк расстегнул рубашку Локи и стянул брюки с узких бедер, чувствуя, как сбивается дыханье. Локи смотрел на него довольно и доверчиво, но в то же время продолжал сжимать и тискать рукой член Старка, а второй коснулся его груди, его «железного сердца» сквозь футболку, затем его рука скользнула в его волосы. Локи притянул голову Старка и прошептал на ухо:  
— Я тебя понял, — он лизнул его в ухо. — А теперь возьми меня.  
Старк отстранился, рывком раздвинул его ноги, подтянул к себе развратного бога и вошел в него, вжав его в пол, проникая в него все глубже, наслаждаясь его стонами и не в силах сдерживать свои. Его узкая задница была такой горячей, восхитительно мягкой и упругой, Старк стиснул его ягодицы, вбиваясь в нежную трепещущую плоть, и мечтал не кончать как можно дольше.  
***  
  
Локи выгнулся и застонал, когда Тони вошел в него, ему хотелось, чтобы он сделал это еще более резко, чтобы крепче сжимал его бедра, да, может, чтобы связал его, хотя сейчас его члена было достаточно, чтобы Локи сбил дыхание и застонал, прижимаясь к груди железного человека и чувствуя металлический круг его железного сердца.  
Старк возбудился, он трахал Локи грубо, с оттяжкой, настолько хорошо, насколько это было вообще возможно. Локи крутил бедрами, его тело сопротивлялось такому обращению, но кто его будет слушать!.. Налитый кровью член Локи терся о живот Старка, в глазах темнело от похоти, Тони вновь засунул язык ему в рот, и Локи не смог больше сдерживать стоны. Черт, его не было один день, а он уже так по нему соскучился. Как он вообще жил без него, когда у него была память?..  
Старк ускорил темп и одновременно увеличил амплитуду, его член то полностью входил, то почти выходил из Локи, Старк прижал его ладони к полу и смотрел в лицо непонятным похотливым взглядом так, что Локи даже покраснел. Они оба хватали ртом воздух, Локи чувствовал, что он близок к оргазму, их бедра задрожали и Старк с воплем кончил в него, до боли раздвинув его ноги и вставив свой член по самые яйца. Они даже позу сменить не успели.  
Потом Старк взял в руку член Локи, а второй раздвинул его анус и вставил два, а потом три пальца.  
— В тебе сегодня будет еще много спермы, — прошептал он, трахая его пальцами. — Тебе ведь нравится, когда в тебя кончают, да, детка?  
Он согнул пальцы внутри и Локи застонал, изогнувшись. Три пальца были по толщине как член, рука Старка дрочила слишком быстро и слишком сильно, Локи задыхался, не в силах даже ответить ему. Он слышал, как хлюпают вымазанные в сперме пальцы Старка. Как движется в его руках член, изнывая, желая разрядки и не получая ее. В этот момент Старк положил ладонь на низ его живота и нажал. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно, Локи застонал громче. Тогда Старк принялся мять это место, второй рукой продолжая трахать его пальцами. Затем он вынул их и сунул в рот Локи.  
— Ты ведь любишь вкус, не так ли? — ухмыльнулся он, стиснул его член, провел рукой по всей длине, положил большой палец на головку и одновременно засунул пахнущие спермой пальцы Локи в рот, проведя по языку. Это было так пошло и неожиданно, Старк тискал его член так быстро, что Локи не выдержал и с невнятным криком кончил ему в ладонь. Остатки спермы упали рядом на пол и на живот, а Локи обмяк, распростершись на полу под Старком, и обессиленно закрыл глаза. Хорошо.  
И как же правильно он сделал, когда ему показалось, что Тони собирается сделать нечто, что Локи не понравится. Стоило заявить, что Старк не обязан с ним быть, как тот тут же… Причем, кажется, чисто из духа противоречия. Выходит, подсознательно Локи все-таки помнит что-то о нем. Или о природе людей? Интересно.  
И… надо снова в душ.


	7. Враги

— Что за?..  
Хорошо одетая женщина с короткими рыжими волосами остановилась и уставилась на Локи, расположившегося возле бара с телефоном. Тони улетел на какую-то конференцию, и он собрался посмотреть видео, которое ему прислали в комментариях к его блогу, но пришлось отвлечься, потому что женщина выхватила пистолет и теперь целилась в Локи.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
«Это я должен спрашивать!» — промелькнула мысль. Локи как-то привык, что в Старк Тауэр только он и Тони, ну и еще какие-то лаборатории на нижних этажах, куда заглядывать было неинтересно, а вот теперь первый человек за все время — и целится в него из пистолета! Вытаскивать пули Локи совершенно не понравилось, и, кажется, без Тони тут не разберёшься, и… хотелось бы ему просто взять и исчезнуть отсюда!  
Локи моргнул и вдруг понял, что он уже не в Старк-Тауэр, а в огромном темном помещении, полном людей в креслах. Они внимательно смотрели на ярко освещенную сцену, где выступал Тони Старк с какой-то вдохновляющей речью. Локи изумленно оглядывался, но никто не обращал на него внимания.  
Ничего себе! Так можно делать? А он и не знал! То есть он хотел оказаться рядом со Старком и ему это удалось?  
Хм, а может ли он теперь исчезнуть и появиться где-нибудь… например, рядом со своей семьей? Но не слишком близко. Так, чтобы узнать, кто они, но издалека?..  
Локи сосредоточился, но ничего не произошло. То ли он недостаточно хотел, то ли нужно было знать, как выглядит человек… Хм, чревато, но надо попробовать тогда… Он сосредоточился на желании снова оказаться рядом с рыжей женщиной с пистолетом, но и это не получилось. Черт. Ладно, а если просто в Старк-Тауэр, например, на стоянке с машинами?.. Там безопасно, тихо, никого нет.  
Но ничего не получилось. Странно. Локи прошел к дальним рядам и сел на свободное место. Старк рассказывал о какой-то энергии, о чем Локи было не очень интересно слушать, поэтому он надел наушники и включил телефон. Он так и не посмотрел то видео…  
«Лидер пришельцев в Штутгарте».  
***  
  
— Старк, что у тебя там творится?!  
— Автограф-сессия, а что?  
— Я имею в виду, у тебя дома! Наташа видела у тебя дома Локи!  
— Возле бара?  
— Да!  
— Скажи Наташе, что возле моего бара еще и не такое можно увидеть, — отшутился Тони, и похолодел, поняв, что никакая это была не шутка, и асгардский бог действительно у него в башне, а эта Романофф полезла как всегда туда, куда ее не просили…  
Внезапно Тони вздрогнул, увидев вдалеке знакомую фигуру. Локи, к счастью, не слишком узнаваемый в обычной одежде, стоял у выхода и пронзительно смотрел на Старка, его взгляд чувствовался даже сквозь очки. Но как тогда…  
— И давно Наташа видела там Локи?  
— Только что!  
— И куда он делся теперь? — насмешливо протянул Старк.  
— Она говорит, что он исчез.  
— А я говорю, что после моего абсента и не такое можно увидеть. Серьезно, Фьюри, о чем вообще речь? Асгардцы сгинули вместе с Тессерактом, сайонара. Да, мне тоже порой снятся портал и битва за Нью-Йорк, но я же не беспокою никого своими глюками.  
— Но…  
— Если бы Локи умел исчезать по желанию, он бы продемонстрировал нам это выдающееся умение!  
— Но если это был клон…  
— Нематериальный клон? Ну в таком случае он даже напиться не смог бы!  
— Я все-таки хотел бы запись с твоих камер наблюдения…  
— Что? Плохо слышно, много людей! Я перезвоню.  
Тони отключился, избавился от последних жаждущих автографа и направился к Локи.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?! — прошипел он в ухо асгардского бога, увлекая его подальше от толпы.  
— Пришел посмотреть, как ты работаешь.  
Тони нахмурился. Неужели Джарвис выдал ему местонахождение? Стоп, если Романофф видела его… Но плечи Локи, на которых лежит рука Старка, вполне материальны.  
— Я думал, ты дома.  
— Следишь за мной, — хмыкнул Локи. — Я и был дома. А потом захотел оказаться подальше от дома и оказался здесь. Сам не понял, как. Или это нормально для меня?  
— Что? Не говори ерунды. Как много ты видел телепортирующихся людей?  
— Видимо, я такой один, — ухмыльнулся он самодовольно и безмятежно, но затем вдруг нахмурился. — Только вот знаешь, я не смог повторить этот фокус. Исчезнуть отсюда в башню или еще куда-нибудь.  
— Тебе просто не хотелось покидать меня, — пошутил Старк, но Локи серьезно кивнул.  
— Да, или мотивация была недостаточной, что в принципе почти одно и то же. Может, если в следующий раз кто-то будет целиться в меня из пистолета, я снова смогу так делать… телепортироваться, как ты говоришь.  
— А кто в тебя целился? Наташа? — Тони прикусил язык, поскольку ему-то не положено было знать о том, что…  
— Рыжая женщина у тебя в башне. Вела себя, как будто она имеет право там находиться, и… — он помедлил, а затем довольно-таки ехидно посмотрел на Тони: — Как будто бы я — нет.  
— О, да, Наташа. Она со всеми так себя ведет. Секретный агент, это не лечится, — фыркнул Тони.  
— Секретный агент, о котором ты знаешь, что она — секретный агент? Или она работает на тебя?  
— Что-то вроде. Слушай, у меня мало времени, мне надо проверить одну модель, которую собирали не у меня…  
***  
  
К ночи разразилась гроза, да такая, что, стало светлее, чем пасмурным днем. Локи не нравилась гроза, поэтому он лежал, прижимаясь к Тони, и думал, что было бы неплохо изобрести какую-нибудь штуку, заглушающую громовые раскаты. Не заснуть же.  
Хоть они только что и замечательно потрахались, все равно — дурацкое погодное явление мешало. Локи открыл один глаз и коснулся ладонью «железного сердца» Тони, чуть уменьшив его свечение. Тони прижал его к себе еще крепче, а Локи обвился вокруг него, как змея, наслаждаясь этой неожиданной нежностью. Вообще-то Старк не любил обниматься и бездельно валяться в постели. Обычно после секса он уходил работать, хотя иногда Локи находил его обессиленное тело рядом с собой с утра, а иногда Старк вырубался сразу же после секса ночью, но тогда утром его было уже не застать. В принципе, Локи мог понять такую одержимость работой. Он даже немного завидовал Старку — сам он так и не нашел себе какого-то интересного дела. Но вот сегодня Тони лежит с ним, бездельничает, да еще и обнимается — удивительно!  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Локи, проводя пальцами вокруг его сердца. — Ты напряженно не спишь, вглядываясь в небо уже пятнадцать минут. Тоже не любишь грозу?  
Старк почему-то усмехнулся.  
— Не люблю последствий.  
— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Локи. — Не может быть, чтобы грозы влияли и на твою супер-продвинутую технику!  
Тони приподнялся на локте и внимательно взглянул на него. Его лицо в свете молний казалось черно-белым.  
— Эй, Локи, давай слетаем куда-нибудь! Ты же постоянно виснешь в интернете, есть место, куда бы тебе хотелось слетать?  
— Серьезно? — Локи ухмыльнулся, стиснув его бок. — Ты весь день отмахивался от меня что занят, а теперь бросишь свою обожаемую работу, чтобы со мной куда-то полететь?  
— Почему нет? — Тони погладил его по волосам. — Надо же и мне когда-то отдыхать! Куда ты хочешь?  
Локи задумался. Что-то тут нечисто. Да, Старк врет ему — или, по крайней мере, чего-то сильно не договаривает, но, с другой стороны, он не сделал пока ничего, что бы повредило Локи — скорее, наоборот.  
— В Германию.  
Тони помедлил с ответом, облизнул губы, но было тяжело увидеть его настоящие эмоции в свете молний.  
— Окей, — он потянулся к системе. — Раз мы все равно не спим, предлагаю собраться прямо сейчас, — Тони уже копался во вкладках, свет Джарвиса, молний и его сердца причудливо смешивался на его лице.  
— Погоди, — изумился Локи. — Мы что, прямо сейчас полетим?  
— У тебя какие-то дела? — безмятежно произнес Старк, но Локи почувствовал в его голосе напряжение.  
— Нет, просто я хочу знать, к чему такая спешка, — спокойно ответил Локи. — Если что-то случилось, ты можешь ведь сказать мне. Это никак не связано с той агрессивной дамочкой, что хотела меня прикончить? У меня создалось впечатление, что ты ее сам опасаешься.  
Тони ухмыльнулся, убрал вкладки и поднялся с кровати.  
— Нет, это никак не связано с ней. Давай, я уже заказал билеты, завтра с утра вылетим, а пока соберем вещи.  
Локи перевернулся на спину и взглянул на Старка снизу вверх.  
— Знаешь, меня бесит, когда ты мне врешь.  
Тони склонился над ним и прижал его ладони к постели.  
— Ты ничем не можешь этого доказать, Локи.  
Локи улыбнулся, стискивая его пальцы и выгибаясь на кровати.  
— Откуда тебе знать, могу или нет.  
— Ты заигрываешь со мной.  
— Ты ничем не можешь этого доказать, — Локи облизал губы, глядя в черные непроницаемые глаза любовника. — Ни-чем.  
— Звучит как вызов, — Старк запрыгнул на кровать, уселся на Локи и провел ладонями по раскинутым в стороны рукам. — Значит, ты не заигрываешь со мной?  
— Не-а, — Локи показал ему язык. — Не более, чем ты уходишь от ответа всякий раз, когда тебе это удобно.  
— Окей, — Старк выпрямился на нем и сложил руки на груди. — Ты совершенно прав. Ты не заигрываешь со мной.  
Локи потянулся обеими руками и легонько сжал его пенис.  
— Не заигрываю?  
Старк покосился на него.  
— Нисколько.  
Локи чувствовал, как набухает под пальцами его член. Тепло возбуждения разливалось и по его собственному телу. Он смотрел на разноцветные блики на лице любовника. Так ли надо ему знать правду?  
Вне всякого сомнения, человек на видео в Штутгарте — Локи. Точнее, четыре человека на видео — и все Локи. «На колени передо мной». Он действительно говорил так? А потом этот, со щитом, который Капитан Америка и… Железный человек.  
Видео обрывалось, но того, что Локи почерпнул из комментариев, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что отношения его четверых двойников с Железным Человеком были далеки от дружественных. Впрочем, Тони, конечно, сказал что они «поссорились», но это как-то слишком эпично для ссоры одной парочки.  
А еще в интернете бродили слухи, что человек на видео — пришелец, и именно он ответственен за инопланетное вторжение в прошлом году. Осознание того, что Локи может быть пришельцем, поразило. Исходя из той информации о мире, которую он получил, ни одно разумное создание во Вселенной не стало бы вступать в контакт с людьми без крайней необходимости. Должно быть, все это результат неудавшегося правительственного эксперимента, вышедшей из-под контроля мутации или компьютера, которую они небрежно списали на «пришельцев». Нет, серьезно, ну какие пришельцы? Глупость несусветная.  
Может, Старк врет ему по другим соображениям, не относящимся к Локи? Он же связан с правительством, может это приказ сверху, хотя Тони не похож на человека, любящего выполнять приказы.  
Незнание угнетает.  
— Почему ты хочешь уехать? Что-то случилось? — Локи спросил это, продолжая ласкать его член, чтобы Старк не сбежал.  
— Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь тебя пристрелил. Или ты кого-нибудь, — Старк склонился на над ним. — Не хочу вытаскивать из тебя пули.  
«Это вообще не ответ на мой вопрос», — так и не произнес Локи, потому что Тони закрыл ему рот поцелуем. А потом Локи почувствовал, как он сжимает его руки и заводит их за спину, защёлкивая наручники. Локи выгнулся посмотреть на Старка. Вообще ему обычно нравилось все, что он с ним делал, но сейчас это явно был отвлекающий маневр. И действительно, Тони достал откуда-то шелковый шарф и завязал ему глаза. Локи лежал на постели ослеплённый со скованными руками, посасывал пальцы Старка и едва сдерживался, чтобы не дергать бедрами от возбуждения.  
«Проклятье, как же хорошо он, черт возьми, уходит от ответа».  
— Ты слишком хорошо со мной заигрываешь, — негромко произнес Тони. Локи удивился — получается он тоже читает мысли? Но он ничего не сказал, когда Локи думал о Штутгарте. Или совпадение… Но в этот момент Старк коснулся его ануса, влажные пальцы проникли внутрь, и Локи уже не мог больше думать об этом.  
«Как же мне нравится, когда он так делает со мной. Заставляет наслаждаться. С завязанными глазами это еще лучше, ничего не остается, кроме ощущений, как он берет меня сзади». Локи застонал, когда Старк полностью овладел им, уже второй раз за ночь. Локи все это так нравилось, нравилось ощущать двигающийся в нем твёрдый горячий член, пальцы Тони, впивающиеся ягодицы, полную невозможность избежать его резких глубоких проникновений. Кончать в его руку, чувствуя себя целиком в его власти…  
Как только Локи кончил, Тони вышел из него и швырнул на постель, а затем Локи почувствовал, как льется на бедра его горячая сперма. Старк собственнически погладил его по ягодицам, увлажнив семенем, расстегнул наручники и тут же куда-то ушел.  
Локи так и остался лежать, ему даже повязку снимать не хотелось — настолько было хорошо.  
«Интересно, может ли это быть еще лучше? Будь я здесь целиком? За ужином Тони попытался подсчитать, на сколько я сейчас — я, и заявил, что потерял я от силы 12% себя — и что это не так много, чтобы обращать внимание. Но будь я здесь не на 88%, а на 100% — мне бы было еще лучше с ним в постели.  
Хотя он мне врет, но, может, у него есть на то свои причины».  
Локи медленно поднялся, снял шарф с глаз, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. Старк уже разбирался с какими-то данными в системе.  
Локи смотрел на темный силуэт на фоне покрытого сверкающими дождевыми каплями окна и думал о том, что, наверное, ему следует простить Тони. Какая разница, из-за чего они там воевали, если сейчас им так хорошо вместе. Он поднялся, завернулся в халат и подошел к ковыряющемуся в компьютере Тони. Тот ковырялся даже как-то слишком увлеченно, на ухе уже красовался наушник, явно скрывающий голос Джарвиса.  
— Что-то случилось? — Локи обнял его за шею сзади и попытался повиснуть. Тони дернул плечом, отчего случайно открылась видеовкладка, на которой под стеклом лежал какой-то забавный, похожий на копье, скипетр с красивым ярко-голубым камнем.  
— Не делай так, когда я не в костюме. Ты довольно тяжелый, — Старк поспешно смахнул вкладку куда-то вниз. — Так, технические неполадки.  
— Из-за грозы? — удивился Локи, прижимаясь к нему. Обычно он не мешал ему работать, но сейчас как-то хотелось. Тони положил одну руку на его, второй продолжая листать небольшой файл, где было больше цифр, чем букв.  
— Нет, вряд ли из-за грозы. Одно устройство ведет себя странно, скажем так. Уже какое-то время, но я был так занят, что только сейчас добрался до всего списка… А, впрочем, потом, — Тони свернул все окна небрежным жестом.  
— Знаешь, я хотел тебе сказать…  
Внезапно Старк повернулся к Локи, впившись пальцами в плечи; в глазах его был ужас.  
— Локи, беги! — прошипел он. — Спрячься! Исчезни отсюда!  
Еще никогда он не видел Тони Старка таким напуганным.  
— Ты чего? — Локи отступил на шаг. Внезапно в окне за спиной Тони вырос темный силуэт вертолета, лучи прожектора заскользили по комнате, слепя привыкшие к полумраку глаза. Грубый голос что-то прокричал в громкоговоритель, но Локи не расслышал точно.  
— Локи, пожалуйста!! — в голосе Тони звучало отчаяние. — Пожалуйста, ты говорил, что можешь телепортироваться, пожалуйста, иначе тебя могут убить. И даже я не смогу защитить тебя!  
Только теперь Локи понял слова голоса из громкоговорителя. Бросить оружие и сдаться. Тони Старк и Локи Лафейсон. А потом Локи увидел заскользивший по лицу Старка огонек оптического прицела. Он уже знал, что это такое.  
Размышлять, почему это случилось, не было времени. Кажется, он действительно мешает Старку. Если Локи исчезнет, тот сможет надеть костюм и сражаться. Исчезнуть, исчезнуть, исчезнуть!


	8. Штутгарт

Локи открыл глаза и понял, что исчезновение удалось. Он стоял посреди оживленной улицы. И на этот раз на него пялились — с ужасом, с брезгливым изумлением, просто с любопытством…  
Что неудивительно, когда стоишь босиком в одном халате на заснеженной полутемной улице.  
Внимание укутанных в пальто, шарфы и шапки людей Локи совершенно не нравилось, хотя климатического дискомфорта он не чувствовал. Ему, кажется, этот их холод безразличен, но взгляды…  
Локи выпрямился и передернул плечами. Ха. Это им должно быть неловко за свои слабые неморозоустойчивые тела. Он фыркнул и решительно направился куда-то, где было больше света. Стояли сумерки, не очень понятно, вечерние или утренние, но в первую очередь ему надо сообразить, где он находится…  
Открывшийся вид все-таки заставил Локи поежится: он оказался на той самой площади с видео! Там, где он и его четыре двойника… Кстати, что это за двойники? Тони говорил, что у него есть брат, но не три же…  
Тони! Локи замер посреди площади.  
С ним же все будет в порядке? Что это было за нападение? У Железного Человека свои враги… нет, голос говорил и ему и Тони «руки вверх»…  
«Как же это бесит — ничерта не понимать!» — Локи в ярости врезал по фонарному столбу и с изумлением уставился на прогнувшийся под ударом металл. Фонарь, осыпав его водопадом искр, моргнул и погас, а к нему уже бежали двое полицейских. Вот черт!  
Исчезнуть повторно не получилось.  
«Ну да, люди ведь так себя не ведут. Не ходят в халате босиком по снегу и не гнут фонарные столбы. И… — Локи уставился на свою руку. — Кожа у них не синяя».  
Однако когда оба полицейских с дубинками наготове оказались в двух шагах от Локи, их лица замерли в изумленных гримасах. В самый последний момент Локи пожелал «выглядеть как все» и кажется, это пожелание удалось.  
— Забудьте всё, — рявкнул Локи и быстро пошел в сторону одной из улочек. Он не оборачивался и не видел, как двое людей остались стоять посреди площади, пялясь бессмысленными глазами на окружающий мир.  
  
Вот как. Оказывается, он может менять на себе одежды как захочет. И выглядеть, как захочет. Хм, он ведь, получается, может выглядеть как Тони? Забавно.  
Локи сидел кафе с видом на злосчастную площадь. Выглядел он теперь как обычный мужчина, которых было полно на улицах, в куче нелепой толстой одежды и с обычным цветом кожи.  
Пришлось одолжить из соседнего магазина ноутбук, из которого Локи узнал намного больше информации, чем из выданного ему Старком телефона. Он все-таки пришелец. Локи Лафейсон. Военный преступник, ответственный за инопланетное вторжение, виновный в массовом убийстве и разрушении десятков исторических и не очень зданий Нью-Йорка. Побежденный командой Мстителей и выдворенный в свой мир Мстителем Тором Одинсоном.  
Локи пристально вглядывался в лицо светловолосого здоровяка с молотом, но никаких ассоциаций он вообще не вызывал. А ведь теоретически он — его главный враг. И, получается, соотечественник?..  
И Тони… ничего об этом ему не сказал.  
Локи так сильно сжал чашку кофе в пальцах, что она рассыпалась на осколки. Подбежала девушка официантка, принялась убирать, принесла новую чашку. Знай она, кто он, — сбежала бы с ужасом.  
Локи сидел, тупо уставившись на площадь. Рассвело; как выяснилось, те сумерки были рассветными. Снова пошел снег, крупными, рыхлыми хлопьями.  
Откуда-то Локи знал, что видел много снега. И что синих людей полно, хотя тут, на Земле, об этом не знают. И он тоже почему-то синеет на холоде… Или от ран. Ну да. Пришелец.  
Странно. Он узнал столько новой информации, но совершено ничего не вспомнил. Это было все равно, что смотреть кино. Никакого узнавания.  
И Старк ему ничего не сказал. Скрыл все это.  
Локи был ужасно зол на него, но вспышка эмоций не помогла переместиться обратно. Он застрял тут, в Германии, в Штутгарте, тогда как Старк живет… Локи выругался. До Нью-Йорка ему лететь и лететь. Но почему ему легко удалось переместиться сюда, но не обратно?  
Ему всегда удается перемещаться _из_ башни Старка куда-то. А обратно — никак. Неужели в башне есть дополнительный источник силы?  
Незнание и непонимание происходящего бесило. Бесило буквально до желания грызть стол и вырывать из земли фонарные столбы. Он должен вернуться к этому лживому ублюдку и выпытать из него все, что он знает!  
Старк знает, как он тут оказался! Наверняка он вообще знает все, включая то, почему Локи потерял память!  
Локи одновременно злился на него и в то же время не мог вычеркнуть из памяти, как им было хорошо вместе. Поэтому он вначале написал «Ты в порядке?», попридержав все существительные и прилагательные, крутившиеся в мыслях в качестве обращений. Старк ответил моментально, и Локи, увидев его встревоженную физиономию на экранчике, частично утратил свой гнев.  
— Ты в порядке? Где ты? Ты никого больше не убил, я надеюсь?!  
Локи подпер подбородок ладонью и улыбнулся.  
— Кто знает…  
— Я серьезно, Локи!  
Локи издевательски пожал плечами.  
— Сам-то как?! Что это было вообще?! Не хочешь объяснить, почему на тебя напали в собственном доме? На тебя и на меня?  
— Ты в Штутгарте?!  
— Я сейчас вообще перестану с тобой разговаривать, если ты будешь отвечать вопросом на вопрос и отслеживать меня, — ядовито произнес Локи. — И да, Железный Человек, я в Штутгарте. Жаль, не получилось побывать тут вместе. Я уверен, тебе бы нашлось, что порассказать об этом городе. Ведь здесь ты впервые заковал меня в наручники…  
Соображал Старк довольно быстро. Он явно понял, что Локи воспользовался не лимитированным Джарвисом выходом в интернет, и что он зол на него, но увы, дополнительной информации об их отношениях так и не раскрыл:  
— Локи, будь осторожен. В Штутгарте ты несколько более известен в лицо, чем в Нью-Йорке.  
— Я хочу знать, как мне попасть обратно в Нью-Йорк! — рявкнул Локи. — Немедленно, а не через восемь часов!  
— Ты у нас специалист по телепортации, — он нахмурился. — А ты хочешь обратно? Нет, я конечно рад, что ты хочешь обратно, но… Может, именно сейчас это не лучшая идея.  
— Потому что твои дружки-Мстители считают, что ты меня прячешь, бойфренд?— издевательски процедил Локи.  
— Именно, — невозмутимо ответил Тони. Вот наглая морда! — Я сказал им, что провожу эксперимент по созданию голограмм, хотя было трудно придумать причину, почему я создал голограмму именно тебя. В общем, теперь меня считают пособником террористов, желающих сеять беспорядки под твое личико, но в твоей материальности все же разуверились. И пришлось пообещать, что я больше не буду, — Тони издевательски хмыкнул, — И запустить Наташу в качестве супервайзера — проверить, не создал ли я еще чью-нибудь голограмму…  
— К чему ты клонишь, Старк? Ты меня выгоняешь?  
— Не говори ерунды. Я просто думаю, что тебе следует пожить где-нибудь в другом месте пока. У меня есть милый домик на побережье, например.  
Локи был рад, что неверно его понял, но.  
— Нет, — он резко качнул головой. — Мне надо именно в башню. И я попаду туда, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
— Какая феерическая привязанность к моей башне! — фыркнул Старк. — Локи, ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы туда явился доктор Бэннер?  
— Понятия не имею, кто это, — холодно отрезал Локи. — Но мне нужно именно в башню.  
— Почему? — Он искренне изумился. Это было странно.  
— Сам не догадываешься?  
Но на лице Тони было недоумение.  
— Я могу телепортироваться только оттуда. Я не знаю, почему. Видимо, там находится какой-то мощный источник энергии. Вдали от него у меня получается только менее могущественная магия. А мне надо именно могущественную. Я никогда по-настоящему не пытался колдовать у тебя, даже в голову не приходило, а теперь я понимаю, как это работает, и смогу сделать больше. Не знаю еще как именно, но я найду способ.  
— Способ чего?  
— Вернуть себе память, разумеется, — фыркнул Локи. — Думаешь, я так и буду довольствоваться твоим враньем и роликами на ютубе?!


	9. Полет

Старк прилетел. Сам, в своем костюме, приземлился на крышу молла, где Локи провел последние несколько часов, и неуверенно замер, приняв боевую стойку.  
Локи ухмыльнулся, подбросив в руке иллюзорный молот.  
— Так-так, Старк.  
— Дьявол, и ты здесь?! — раздраженно произнес Железный Человек. — Я же объяснил всем, что нет у меня никакого твоего брата. Ни одного. Сам потерял, сам и ищи.  
— Да неужели? — издевательски протянул Локи чужим непривычным голосом. Даже превращение в Тора не вызвало никаких воспоминаний, но поговорить с Тони от его лица будет забавно. Стоп. Он сказал «твоего брата»? Тор Одинсон не только его главный враг, но еще и брат? Тот самый?! От изумления Локи с трудом удержал иллюзию, но продолжил: — Я почему-то думаю иначе. Верни его немедленно.  
— Кто тебе сказал, что ты умеешь думать?! — глумливо произнёс Старк. — Сам следи за своими распустившимися родственниками, чтобы они не разбегались по приличным мирам, я-то тут причем?!  
Локи угрожающе поднял молот, но Старк, чуть поудобнее переместив ноги, не шелохнулся и ничего больше не сказал. Локи швырнул молоток в Железного Человека и успел увидеть неплохой такой его прыжок, прежде чем тот понял, что оружие растаяло в воздухе, не долетев.  
— Значит, распустившиеся родственники, — ехидно протянул Локи, направляясь к зависшему в воздухе Старку и на ходу возвращая себе привычный облик. — Как насчет распустившихся Мстителей?  
— Локи! — он выдохнул его имя с облегчением, приземлился и сгреб его в охапку.  
— Ты осознаешь вообще, что ты в костюме, Старк? — насладившись паузой, произнес Локи. Тони поднял переднюю часть шлема и поцеловал его, по-прежнему довольно ощутимо держа за запястье.  
«Чёрт, я ведь собирался с ним ругаться, — возмущенно подумал Локи. — Но так приятно, что он не выдал меня вр… Кхм, брату».  
Он начал было снимать костюм, но Локи его остановил. Старк нахмурился:  
— Даже если ты можешь превратиться в кого угодно, будет странно, если я полечу на самолёте в костюме.  
— На каком еще самолёте?  
— На котором мы с тобой полетим домой. В Малибу.  
— Вот еще! Зачем это мне самолет, когда у меня есть ты?  
Старк уставился на Локи.  
— Ты замерзнешь! И вообще, я не полечу весь путь обратно прямо сейчас!  
Локи обнял его за шею.  
— Полетишь. Мне не холодно, климат на меня не влияет. И я хочу как можно скорее оказаться подальше отсюда.  
Он снова его поцеловал, явно рассчитывая, что Локи передумает. Локи и сам хотел передумать, очень хотел просто насладиться его теплым языком, снять всю одежду и завалиться в какую-нибудь гостиницу, но.  
— Отнеси меня обратно в башню, мой лживый бойфренд.  
— Далась тебе моя башня!  
— Мне нравятся длинные и твёрдые предметы, — шепнул ему на ухо Локи. Тони отстранился, возмущенно глядя на него.  
— И ты _теперь_ хочешь, чтобы я тебя нес аж до Америки?!  
— А что, какие-то проблемы? — Локи бросил на него невиннейший из взглядов. — Я, в отличие от тебя, всегда говорю правду.  
— Ха! Я говорил тебе правду! — возмутился Старк. — Только не всю.  
— Мафиози из Бразилии? — приподнял бровь Локи.  
— Бразилия, Асгард — один хрен заграница.  
— Ага, мафиози, пришелец — одно другому не мешает?  
— Это ты верно уловил, — Старк всё-таки снял костюм и обнял Локи. Поцеловал в шею, сплёл пальцы рук, и вот уже асгардскому мафиози не хочется никуда лететь. — Локи… — он погладил его по голове, запустил пальцы в волосы, прижимаясь всем телом.  
Локи ожидал продолжения фразы, но Старк так ничего и не сказал, а затем Локи уловил, о чем он думал и удивленно отстранился.  
— Почему ты так не хочешь, чтобы я вернул память?!  
— Не читай мои мысли! — возмутился Старк, но лицо у него было действительно расстроенное. Он отвел в сторону взгляд. — Тебе так плохо со мной?  
— Что? — Локи глумливо хмыкнул. Видеть Тони в таком настроении было дико. — Не говори ерунду. Я не хочу не понимать происходящее! Я владею магией, но как ей пользоваться — эти данные хранятся в моей памяти! И мне не охота постоянно встречать людей, которые пытаются меня убить, а я даже не знаю, ну или не помню, за что! Сам сказал, что я здесь не на сто процентов, ну вот я хочу быть на сто! Думаешь, так уж весело бесцельно бродить по городу, не зная, кто ты и что тебе делать?!  
— Но…  
— Что — но? — нахмурился Локи.  
— Тебе не кажется, что тебе лучше без них? — выпалил Старк, хотя Локи показалось, что он вначале имел в виду — думал — о чем-то другом. — Ты не помнишь прошлого, но это значит, что оно у тебя не болит больше! Ты можешь начать новую жизнь! С чистого листа, настолько, как мало кому удается! А магию ты и на интуитивном уровне неплохо усваиваешь, разберемся!  
— Даже если ты так думаешь, что насчет Мстителей? Будешь вечно меня прятать?  
— Наоборот, — с жаром возразил Старк. — Если ты научишься управлять магией, и… если они узнают что ты это ты, какой ты сейчас, ты даже сможешь стать одним из нас! Поначалу может и будет сложно их убедить, но со временем…  
— Зачем? — резко произнес Локи. Лицо у Старка стало менее уверенным. — Зачем мне становиться Мстителем, Тони? Я вообще не уверен, что мне нравится этот мир. Я его не знаю, я не знаю, кто я. Даже если Мстители это твоя цель, я не могу просто идти за тобой по пятам. Я должен вспомнить, кто я такой. Иначе я не смогу идти вперед. Без прошлого нет будущего.  
Старк фыркнул и неожиданно призвал костюм. Локи показалось, что даже лязг, с которым клацали собирающиеся вместе детали, был раздражённым. Последней на лицо взгромоздилась маска с таким звуком, будто хотела проломить Тони череп.  
А потом он неожиданно схватил Локи на руки и взмыл в небо. Локи вцепился в его шею и прикусил губу чтобы не заорать — от внезапности.  
Они поднимались вверх, пока не преодолели густую пелену облаков и не оказались в чистом ночном звездном небе. Локи в восхищении разглядывал подсвеченные снизу городом тучи, похожие отсюда на мягкие лунные холмы. Вокруг сияли тысячи звезд, у самого края горизонта Локи увидел узкую тонкую улыбку луны.  
— Чушь все это, про прошлое, — неожиданно раздался над ухом гулкий из-за костюма голос. — Ты это ты. Локи. Ты можешь измениться. А мир я тебе покажу. У меня красивый мир. Ты зря так с ним, но я тебя прощаю.  
Локи удивленно повернулся к железной маске, хотя понятное дело, ничего он там не мог увидеть интересного, как вдруг Старк издал какой-то странный звук и чуть его не выронил.  
— Предупреждать же надо!!!  
— О чем? — Локи удивлённо вглядывался в прорезь для глаз.  
— Ты синий!  
— Ах, да, это, — Локи взглянул на свою руку. — Почему-то когда мне очень холодно, я таким становлюсь. Или когда ранен. Тоже, между прочим, загадка, которую я бы хотел разгадать.  
Вместо ответа Старк рванул вперед, а затем снова нырнул в облака. Летать Локи очень понравилось, а вот мокрые облака — не слишком, однако новое зрелище: змеившаяся в ночи река, по которой двигались крохотные огоньки кораблей — определенно стоило нырка. Вокруг раскинулись сияющие города, впившиеся в землю словно драгоценные золотые пауки, сверху раздавался гул самолётов, а затем они достигли океана, ослепившего Локи своим сиянием.  
— Мы нагоняем день! — крикнул Тони.  
— А мы можем спуститься?  
— То спускаться то лететь! — проворчал Железный Человек, но спустился на землю с неожиданной быстротой, выбрав какой-то безлюдный берег, довольно мрачный на вид.  
Локи бросил задумчивый взгляд на океан. Снизу горизонт был обложен тучами, которых он не видел сверху; вблизи вид оказался не так уж красив. Локи обернулся и увидел, что Тони сидит на земле, сняв маску. Локи присел рядом.  
— Устал?  
— Немножко, — буркнул он, отвернувшись. Локи обнял его.  
— Тогда давай найдем место, где переночевать.  
Он коснулся его запястья и усмехнулся, глядя в сторону.  
— Что?  
— Не возвращай себе память, Локи, — неожиданно печально произнес Старк. — Она тебе испортит характер.  
— Ну я ведь тебе и прежним нравился.  
— Конечно, — быстро ответил Тони и снова грустно усмехнулся. — Но теперь у меня есть возможность сравнить.  
Локи пихнул его в железный бок и поморщился от боли в костяшках.  
— Вероятно, я был куда менее терпим к твоему вранью. Хотя как ни странно я тебя в чем-то даже понимаю. Если бы я обнаружил, что ты лишился памяти, я бы тебе тоже наврал с три короба, сообщив, что… — он задумался. — Что ты заботливый, внимательный, молчаливый и тактичный Железный Человек. И всегда искренен.  
— Один-один, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Тони, снимая костюм, который превратился в нечто вроде летающей капсулы. — Ладно, пойдем поищем какое-нибудь пристанище, достойное супергероев и злодеев.  
— Суперзлодеев и героев, — ехидно поправил Локи.  
— Ну, на такое везение я бы не слишком рассчитывал. Мы все-таки довольно далеко от крупных городов.  
  
Они завалились в крохотную прибережную гостиницу, практически пустовавшую в это время года. Локи обнаружил, что может изменить и внешность Старка, хотя с ним изменения получались только иллюзорные, тогда как Локи мог именно что превратиться в другого человека.  
Хотя вся их маскировка слетела, как только за ними захлопнулась дверь номера.  
— А ты действительно устал, — шепнул Локи ему на ухо, — чтобы Железный Человек да не пожелал заполучить чуть больше внимания!  
— Заткнись, бог лжи, — Тони завалил его на кровать и стал расстегивать рубашку. Однако Локи перевернулся вместе с ним и нежно прижал руки к кровати.  
— Нет. Ты устал. — Он провел пальцами по груди Тони, затем обратно, задирая тонкий бадлон. Медленно расстегнул брюки и положил ладонь на теплый бугорок члена, слегка массируя его сквозь ткань. — Правдивейший из смертных.  
***  
  
Дальнейшие события Тони Старк не смог бы описать никаким другим словом кроме как «магия». Вначале ему показалось, что у Локи не две, а два десятка невидимых рук, чьи пальцы скользили по телу настойчиво, и, судя по ощущениям, вполне материально.  
Асгардский бог жадно целовал его, нависая над ним и щекоча лицо длинными прядями черных волос. Тони то открывал то закрывал глаза, пытаясь понять, в каком состоянии лучше воспринимать волну странных новых ощущений. Неимоверно приятных, если быть до конца откровенным.  
Локи ласкал его медленно и неторопливо, слишком медленно, и практически садистски неторопливо. «Впрочем, может, у них в Асгарде все менее чувствительные, — мелькнула мысль. — Или он специально делает это, чтобы заставить меня просить».  
— Значит, ты уже хочешь большего? — прошептал Локи в его ухо, а затем лизнул его краешек, провёл языком по скуле и виску и поцеловал в зажмурившийся глаз.  
«Чёртов асгардский бог! — Тони возмущенно уставился в нахально улыбающуюся физиономию Локи. — Не лезь в мою голову!»  
— Почему? — невинно произнес Локи, в то время как его пальцы коснулись одновременно и губ Старка, и проникли внутрь, растягивая удивительно плавными, приятными движениями. — Так же гораздо удобнее, когда я понимаю, что тебе нравится, а что нет.  
Он трахал его одновременно в рот и в анус, и при этом его же пальцы сжимали член Тони, скользили по бедрам, ласкали соски и ягодицы. Асгардский бог словно бы обвил его целиком огнем своей страсти, даже касания его полупрозрачных рук были чем-то похожи на касания языков прохладного, запредельного, не существующего в этом мире пламени. Старк приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть, как это выглядит, но его тело, казалось, было окружено каким-то жемчужно-белым полупрозрачными туманом.  
— Лучше не смотри, — одна из полупрозрачных рук Локи легла на горло и настойчиво вжала Тони в постель. — Я не знаю, как делать эту магию визуально-привлекательной, поэтому смотреть на нее пока бессмысленно.  
Старк хотел было возразить, что смысл вполне есть, но Локи снова поцеловал его, и он закрыл глаза, на этот раз сдаваясь. «Давай уже быстрей» — подумал он.  
— Такой нетерпеливый, — протянул Локи, снова целуя его. — Хорошо, как скажешь.  
Каким-то образом асгардский бог ухитрился сделать свое проникновение почти безболезненным, но зато потом… Всякий раз, когда Старк думал, что вот-вот кончит, Локи замедлялся, иногда и вовсе останавливаясь, начинал его гладить этими своими бесконечными конечностями, целовать и нежно, но неумолимо прижимать к постели тянущиеся к члену руки. Спустя несколько таких вот остановок у Тони Старка осталось лишь всепоглощающее желание — кончить.  
— Локи, пожалуйста…  
Он что-то ответил, но Старк уже не расслышал, потому что пенис Локи вновь задвигался внутри резко и быстро, а пальцы бога наконец сжали его член. Тони кончил как снежная лавина, бурно, стремительно и ничего не соображая.  
— Это было совершено… запредельно… — пробормотал он, переводя дыхание. — Локи, ты уверен, что ты бог Лжи, а не бог секса?  
— Абсолютно, — асгардец вновь толкнулся в него, и Тони с ужасом и одновременно восхищением понял, что для него ничего не закончилось. — Я уверен в том, что… — Локи снова склонился, щекоча его лицо волосами и касаясь губами уха: — Что я тут только на восемьдесят восемь процентов. Представляешь, что с тобой будет, когда я окажусь здесь на все сто?


	10. Скипетр

— Не получается, — озадаченно произнес Локи, падая в кресло возле окна. Устроившийся в глубине комнаты Старк хотел было обернуться, но не стал. — Совсем ничего не получается.  
— Бывает, — пожал плечами Тони, делая вид, что крайне заинтересован видом с камер наблюдения небоскрёба. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось смотреть на Локи, и меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы тот смотрел на него. — Ты ведь мог ошибиться. Это было лишь предположение, что реактор в башне усиливает твою магию…  
Локи коснулся пальцами подбородка и бросил долгий задумчивый взгляд на панораму Нью-Йорка. Белая шелковая рубашка и черные брюки придавали ему неуместно невинный после вчерашнего вид, влажные после душа волосы черными змейками вились по спине. Вокруг крутилось множество вкладок, от серьёзных трудов по физике до локаций и описаний магических приемов в компьютерных играх, причем последние, похоже, асгардский бог нашел куда более полезными.  
Но никакой телепортации у него не получалось, даже из одного угла комнаты в другой. Что было логично, ведь Старк распорядился перевезти скипетр в ту самую секунду, когда Джарвис сообщил, что к небоскребу приближается Фьюри на вертолете. И перевезли его как раз на виллу Старка.  
Вначале Тони хотел об этом сказать, однако наивная уверенность асгардского бога в том, что его источник магии нетраспортабелен и находится в башне, породила новый план: Локи возвращается в башню, понимает, что ничего не может, осознает, что ошибся, и телепортации зависят от чего-то иного, и отказывается от своего желания вернуть память. Не самый благородный план, конечно, но после того, что было между ними в гостинице, Тони не собирался позволять асгардскому богу возвращать себе память, а вместе с ней ненависть к Мстителям в целом и к Тони в частности.  
Неучтенный им недостаток плана был в том, что Локи мог читать мысли без всякого скипетра. И он уже и так знает, что Старк не хочет его возвращения памяти.  
Он трахал его в гостинице всю ночь, и к утру Тони не то что летать — двигаться толком не мог. И не хотел. И не собирался. И заявил, что если бы Локи хотел быстро вернуться в Америку, ему не следовало устраивать демонстрацию асгардских сексуальных практик. В итоге из Дублина, где располагался ближайший аэропорт, они вылетели только в середине дня, костюм же Тони отправил добираться своим ходом.  
Локи воистину с божественной снисходительностью, которая бесила бы, не будь Старк настолько уставшим, наблюдал за его мучениями. Наконец осознав, что собеседник из Тони никакой, он уткнулся в интернет, желая найти в сем источнике знаний как можно больше информации о магических практиках. Тони было хотел сказать, что это бессмысленно, но заснул на полуслове и очнулся только когда они приземлились.  
— Может, у тебя правда нет серьёзной мотивации, — Тони пришла в голову отличная идея. — Давай я сейчас уеду куда-нибудь, а ты попытаешься ко мне телепортироваться.  
«И я за это время должен научиться какому-нибудь приёму, чтобы не думать в твоем присутствии лишнего».  
— Идея интересная… — протянул асгардский бог. Тони видел через одну из камер в системе, что он задумчиво смотрит в окно. — Только у меня к тебе один вопрос.  
— Какой же?  
— Почему ты отказываешься смотреть мне в глаза?  
Тони вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с Локи, стоящим прямо напротив него. Вот черт. Он обернулся. Локи в кресле помахал ему рукой. Старк оказался зажат между двумя асгардскими богами. И когда он успел освоить клонирование?!  
— Довольно-таки мерзко с твоей стороны настолько мне препятствовать, — он печально покачал головой. — Тебя разве что оправдывает тот факт, что ты этого не скрываешь. Неужели ты не понимаешь, насколько мне тяжело? Представь себе, что ты бы забыл свою жизнь и оказался в мире, где тебя все считают врагом?.. Или ты боишься, что я снова стану пытаться захватить мир?  
Тони опешил. Не от предположения Локи, а от того, что ему это предположение в голову не пришло. Ни тени. Единственной его мотивацией препятствовать Локи был тот факт, что настоящий Локи ненавидит все, что с ним связано, и возненавидит его еще больше, обнаружив, что Старк оттрахал его, воспользовавшись амнезией. Множество раз. Ох, зря он об этом подумал.  
— Да, — быстро ответил Тони. — Боюсь. Видишь ли, ты с памятью испытываешь симпатию разве что ко мне, а прочий род человеческий намерен поработить. И я не уверен, что ты откажешься от этих идей после. Поэтому я не хочу тебе помогать и не буду.  
Локи вдруг нахмурился, а затем схватил Старка за плечи. В глазах его засияла знакомая ярость.  
— А не ты ли, дорогой бойфренд, мне эту амнезию устроил в первую очередь?  
— Не я! — выпалил Старк. Глаза Локи расширились от удивления. Он отпустил Тони и отвернулся.  
— Тц. И ведь не врешь.  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы это был я?  
— Нет. Но будь это ты, я бы уже знал правду, а так я снова в тупике. — Он раздражённо прошелся по комнате. — И не собираюсь я захватывать твой мир! — зло бросил он, глядя на Тони. — Мне он не настолько нравится! Не знаю, зачем я устроил тот спектакль в Штутгарте… И вообще, я же не потеряю эти воспоминания, когда верну остальные… — он договорил эту фразу в глубокой задумчивости, а под конец и вовсе остановился у стены, затем повернулся и вперил яростный взгляд в Старка:  
— Так-так. Посох.  
Тони похолодел.  
— Я видел этот посох у тебя в системе. Вчера, или уже позавчера, перед тем, как твои дружки-мстители напали. Мне он показался смутно знакомым, — Локи медленно, словно разъярённый тигр, приближался к Тони. — А смутно знаком он был мне потому, что я держал его в руках в Штутгарте. И ты сказал — «одно устройство ведет себя странно, с недавнего времени»… Это был он, не так ли? Мой посох. Волшебная вещь, источник силы. А теперь ты, наглая скотина, его куда-то утащил из башни и паришь мне мозги, что у меня ничего не получается, потому что я ошибся?! — Локи совершил дикий прыжок, преодолев за раз метра четыре, и, схватив Тони за руку, сорвал один из браслетов. — Не выйдет! — яростно процедил он, срывая и отбрасывая в другой угол второй, отчего детали призванного костюма бестолково распались вокруг Тони. — И вел он себя странно потому, что любое мое колдовство вызывало ответную реакцию, не так ли?! — Локи яростно приподнял Тони за воротник. — А ну рассказывай все, что знаешь!  
Асгардский бог опустил его на землю, и держа за воротник на вытянутой руке, замахнулся второй в странном жесте, будто хотел ударить Тони подушечкой ладони. Но этого он сделать не успел — собравшийся за его спиной Марк под управлением Джарвиса перехватил его руку, заставив Локи отпустить Тони. Тот яростно вывернулся и явно собрался сражаться.  
— Ладно-ладно, давай без драк. Я все расскажу тебе. Вернее, все, что знаю. Может, это убедит тебя, что ты потерял не лучшие свои двенадцать процентов.  
Локи непроизвольно хмыкнул, но затем нахмурился.  
— Как насчет того, что мы сядем в машину и поедем туда, куда ты дел мой жезл? Даже если я прислушаюсь к твоим доводам, способность телепортироваться мне бы пригодилась.  
Тони подошел и обнял хмурое божество. Ему хотелось это сделать все время с тех пор, как он проснулся, но почему-то он не решался.  
— Э, нет, так не пойдет, — Локи попытался отстраниться, но без особого энтузиазма. — Сначала ты мне все расскажешь.  
Тони прижал его к себе и поцеловал в губы. Локи с неохотой ответил на поцелуй и осуждающе взглянул ему в глаза.  
— Ладно, как хочешь, — вздохнул Старк. — Узнаешь на практике значение пословицы «многие знания — многие печали».  
  
— В общем, ты — Асгардский бог. Из другого мира. У нас о тебе и твоем брате есть разве что много завиральных легенд, хм, — произнес Старк, когда они встали в пробке на выезде из города. — Хотя это еще вопрос, завиральных ли…  
— Не отвлекайся. Что за брат? Почему мы настолько не похожи? — Локи хмуро взирал на окружающий мир. Кажется, находиться на земле богу не слишком-то нравилось. Не то, что взирать с высоты на всяких там муравьишек…  
— Тор сказал, ты — приёмный сын его отца. — Старк пристально посмотрел на не проявившего никакой реакции Локи. — В целом ваши отношения можно охарактеризовать так: Тор тебя любит, но ты его бесишь.  
— Какая прелесть, — фыркнул бог Лжи.  
— Что до твоих с ним отношений, то я бы сказал, что он тебя бесит, и ты его не любишь. Такая вот шекспировская трагедь.  
— Шекспировская?  
— Забей, неважно. Потом ты зачем-то — уж поверь, ты не поделился со мной этой тайной — решил то ли уничтожить, то ли захватить наш мир. Кажется, ты сам не очень понял разницу между этими действиями. Но… скажем так, ты вел себя стратегически недальновидно…  
— Переспав с тобой? — приподнял бровь Локи.  
— И это тоже, — быстро произнес Старк. — Но ты еще ухитрился всех остальных Мстителей сильно выбесить. Поэтому мы тебя поймали и сдали на ручки любящему братцу. Последний раз, когда я тебя видел, вы оба сгинули в телепортационном круге, каковых сам ты, к счастью, не оставляешь, поэтому показать пример не могу.  
— А моя армия?  
— Ну, с ней…  
— Старк, не делай такое лицо, — фыркнул Локи. — Что ты герой сопротивления, я уже в курсе. Но как так вышло… вы что, их всех перебили? И никто не вернулся вам отомстить?  
— Не то чтобы перебили… Знаешь, я сам не очень в курсе алиенской физиологии, но стоило взорвать их базу, как они все попадали замертво, словно из розетки выключенные. Да, звучит странно, но так оно и было. Что до возвращений, ты открыл портал на их военную базу. Сами они живут довольно далеко, поэтому видать еще не добрались. И сразу тебе скажу, портал ты открыл с помощью волшебной кубышки, которая сгинула вместе с тобой и Тором в Асгард.  
— Это ты к чему? — холодно процедил Локи.  
— К тому, что не надо пытаться повторить свои подвиги, у тебя на них не хватит магических артефактов.  
— Я бы на твоем месте тоже так сказал, чтобы я не попробовал, — меланхолично произнес Локи. — Кстати, долго ты еще стоять будешь? За нами куча машин, и их гудки кошмарно раздражают.  
Покидали город они в тяжёлом молчании. Бог лжи мрачно взирал на окрестности, явно не находя их привлекательными, а Тони следил за ним и за дорогой. Наконец он не выдержал и коснулся его руки.  
— Ну извини. Пойми и ты меня, я не хочу повторения этого всего. Я ведь на самом деле не знаю твоих причин, и они, эти причины, явно остались в твоей потерянной памяти. И мне куда приятнее общаться с тобой без них. Ты был куда более мрачным и злобным богом, когда мы с тобой познакомились. Поэтому мне кажется… память тебя отяготит.  
— То есть это была такая своеобразная забота обо мне, завуалированная под заботу о себе? — ехидно поинтересовался Локи. Старк резко съехал на обочину и остановил машину. Притянул асгардского бога к себе и поцеловал в губы.  
— Да.  
Локи ответил на поцелуй с б _о_ льшим энтузиазмом, чем ранее.  
— Хотя на самом деле это была забота обо мне, завуалированная под заботу о тебе, завуалированную под заботу о себе, — счел нужным пояснить Старк, чтобы он не слишком расслаблялся. — Потому что я совсем не хочу, чтобы Мстители тебя снова поймали, или явился твой братец и забрал тебя в Асгард. Я, между прочим, скучал.  
— Боюсь представить, в какой форме это выражалось, раз ты хранил в башне мой жезл.  
Тони притянул его голову и прошептал в ухо:  
— А мне тоже нравятся длинные и твердые предметы.  
И потом еще минут десять ухмылялся, глядя на покрасневшую физиономию асгардского бога.  
  
На подъезде к аэропорту Старк чуть не устроил аварию, обнаружив в машине вместо Локи шлюховатого вида брюнетку в расстегнутом зеленом пальто, открывающим взору короткую темную юбку и обтягивающую высокую грудь кофточку с декольте. Волосы стали длиннее и завились локонами, зеленые глаза приобрели черные стрелки, а губы стали полнее и блестели от помады.  
— Да не дергайся ты так, — фыркнула она, закидывая ногу в высоком сапожке на другую и демонстрируя округлые соблазнительные коленки. — Как будто первый раз видишь, как я в кого-то превращаюсь. Если я правильно понял, тебе не следует появляться в моей компании на людях. И к тому же, судя по вашим дикарским обычаям, я тебя еще и целовать прилюдно могу только в таком виде.  
— А ты, знаешь ли, в прошлом меня не баловал сменой обличий, — нашелся Старк, надевая очки и борясь с желанием ухватить Локи за грудь и пощупать, настоящая она или нет. — Я же говорю, ты стал приятно легкомысленным.  
— Это не приятно легкомысленный, а пустоголовый называется, — мрачно произнес Локи.  
— Да ладно тебе! — Выходя из машины, Тони не упустил шанса облапать свою спутницу за тонкую талию и сжать ладонь на ставшей более мягкой и округлой ягодице. — Я бы понимаю, ты забыл как держать вилку и завязывать шнурки, вот тогда стоило бы беспокоиться.  
Брюнетка ухмыльнулась совершенно как Локи.  
— Ага, ты бы получил прекрасный шанс перевоспитать меня с нуля. Страшно представить, во что бы ты меня превратил. Нет, Старк, тебя нельзя допускать до невинных богов и людей. Кстати… когда ты имел в виду, что мы поссорились, ты подразумевал вашу победу и мое пленение?  
Тони прижал его к себе крепче.  
— Да. И поэтому я думал, что ты меня будешь пытаться убить. А я, между прочим, с самого начала тебе говорил, что у тебя нет шанса против всех нас. Но ты со мной не согласился.  
— То есть ты дрался со мной? — Продолжил неприятный разговор Локи, когда они садились в самолет.  
— Не успел. Ты выкинул меня в окно. Поэтому дрался я с твоей армией, а тебя доверил брату.  
— Трусливо перекинул ответственность, чтобы потом это сказать, ага? — Локи вцепился в его локоть, который ощутил абсолютную материальность его груди.  
— Именно. Но на самом деле я пытался тебя переубедить вначале. Думаешь, почему ты меня выкинул в окно?  
— О, я могу прямо сейчас найти с десяток причин выкинуть тебя в окно иллюминатора, — улыбнулся Локи, откидываясь в кресле и задумчиво наблюдая за движением самолетов по взлётной полосе.  
— Ага, а потом брать штурмом мою виллу? Тебе оно не надо, детка.  
В самолете Локи непринужденно болтал, выпытывая подробности своего нашествия и поражения. Похоже, эта тема его ничуть не огорчала, впрочем, сострадания к убитым людям от мисс Локи Старк тоже не добился.  
Девушка надо сказать из него вышла очаровательная, и Старк полдороги мечтал ухватить ее за сиську, пока наконец Локи сам не улегся к нему на колени и не выгнулся, призывно глядя в глаза и облизывая губы.  
— Так мило с твоей стороны так часто забывать, что я читаю твои мысли.  
Тони погладил теплые груди, но заходить дальше не стал — все-таки они тут не одни. Локи же сложил пальцы на животе и закрыл глаза, проспав таким образом у него на коленях оставшееся время.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — произнес Старк, когда они подъезжали к вилле. — Не могу сказать, что ты мне оставил много выбора, но скипетр я тебе отдам. Так сказать, добровольно-принудительно. Но Локи, пожалуйста, помни о том, что я тебе сказал.  
— Да помню я! — отмахнулся пришедший и превратившийся в себя бог Лжи. — Я уже и сам теперь от твоих рассказов начинаю думать, что может ну их, эти двенадцать процентов. Но вот телепортация — это совсем другое.  
А спустя четверть часа Тони Старк изумленно листал видеоотчёты, слушал Джарвиса, и по коже его от шеи и позвоночника начинали разбегаться противные холодные мурашки.  
— Ну, что там? — Локи нежно положил руки ему на плечи, заглядывая в системные окна. — Пароль забыл или что?  
Старк на всякий случай положил свои ладони на его, хоть и понимал, что это едва ли его спасет.  
— Ты сейчас меня точно убьешь. Не поверишь и убьёшь. Кто-то украл твой жезл судьбы. По дороге. И при этом сумел обмануть систему так, что она до последнего считала, что скипетр на месте.


	11. Мысли

— Ты врёшь! — Локи аж задохнулся от возмущения. Этот лживый железный гад притащил его в такую даль, чтобы заявить, что его посох украден?! Да кто в это поверит!  
— Прочитай мои мысли, — хмуро произнес Старк. — Так вышло, что я отправил жезл машиной, — он раскрыл карту, показывая маршрут. — У меня не было времени распорядиться иначе, именно в тот момент Фьюри пожаловал с требованием прекратить создавать твои голограммы. И каким-то образом Джарвис не зафиксировал подмены, я пока сам не понимаю, что произошло…  
Он повернулся; вид у него был серьезный и недовольный, даже легкомысленная одежда, — джинсы, бадлон и футболка, — стала казаться тусклым костюмом рабочего, а не особым бомжатским шиком миллиардера-плейбоя. Локи взглянул в темные глаза и внезапно осознал неожиданную и невероятно приятную вещь. «Он любит меня. Действительно любит, странно, почему-то раньше я этого не считывал в его мыслях! Но сейчас я вижу это без тени сомнения. Он любит меня!»  
Странное, непривычное тепло, смешанное с восторгом, поднялось по телу к груди, заставив сердце биться сильнее, а кровь приливать к щекам. «Вот странно, мне кажется, я такое чувствую впервые, — подумал асгардский бог. — Неужели мне раньше никто никогда не признавался в любви?..»  
— Чёрт, Локи не смотри на меня так, — Старк смутился и отвернулся. — Когда ты так смотришь, я уже готов поверить, что сам организовал это чертово похищение, хотя я этого не делал!  
— Вовсе нет, — Локи улыбнулся и положил ладонь на его плечо. — Я тебе верю.  
На самом деле его тело пело от восторга. «Странно, что это так приятно — знать, что кто-то тебя любит… — Локи задумался. — Или приятно потому, что эти чувства взаимны?..»  
Он взял руку Тони, положил себе на бедро, а сам поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй показался самым нежным и восхитительным из всех, что у них были.  
«Я же все время ему немного не верил. Впрочем, он и говорит всегда так, что ему не веришь. Хотя этим мы, кажется, похожи. А теперь, когда я точно знаю, что он меня любит, я так… — Локи задумался, обнимая любимого и словно бы плавясь в его объятиях.— Счастлив?..»  
— Это не может не радовать, — пробормотал Тони, отводя взгляд, но не отпуская Локи.  
— Что — не может не радовать?  
— Что ты мне веришь?  
— Ах, да, это… — Локи показалось, что их спор о жезле происходил давным-давно, много часов, а не две минуты назад. И еще он внезапно понял, что готов согласиться с доводами Старка. Потому что вот именно сейчас ему на 100% хорошо. А вдруг он беспокоится не зря, вдруг эти 12% памяти действительно испортят его стопроцентное счастье?  
Их губы вновь слились в поцелуе. Тони был удивлен внезапной смене настроения, но явно не был против. Их пальцы скользнули под одежду друг друга одновременно и даже симметрично: одна ладонь к спине, вторая — под ремень. Быстро стало не хватать дыханья. Они прижимались бедрами, терлись друг о друга набухающими членами и тискали пальцами ягодицы. Локи подумал, что вряд ли они доберутся до какого-нибудь дивана; они настолько возбуждены, что хотелось сделать это немедленно. Краем глаза он заметил появление новых данные в окнах системы, но Тони снова поцеловал его, и Локи закрыл глаза, тая в его руках от наслаждения.  
«Мы найдем посох, но я не буду использовать его для возврата памяти» — вот что я ему скажу, когда мы закончим, — подумал Локи, слушая горячее сбивающееся дыхание Старка и сам едва не постанывая от прикосновений его языка и пальцев. Находиться в одежде становилось мучительно жарко и тесно. — А может даже и не будем искать, чтобы меня не сгубило любопытство…»  
Тони не выдержал первым, но стоило ему потянуться к ремню Локи, как раздался голос Джарвиса:  
— Сэр, директор Фьюри на связи. Желает побеседовать с вами. Также по периметру виллы зафиксировано присутствие вооруженного отряда агентов Щита, в том числе агента Романофф и агента Бартона, а также Стивена Роджерса.


	12. Бог

Локи взглянул в застывшее от ужаса лицо Тони. Его пальцы больно впились в плечи Локи, хотя сам он вряд и это заметил.  
— Так полагаю, этого ты тоже не планировал?  
Он лишь медленно, словно замороженный, покачал головой.  
— И ты точно не можешь телепортироваться без скипетра… — пробормотал он, даже не потрудившись придать фразе вопросительную интонацию. — Видимо, они все-таки следили за мной с самого начала… или за тобой. Не надо было выпускать тебя на улицу…  
Он прижал Локи к себе, запустив пальцы в волосы и зарывшись лицом в его плечо.  
— Теперь уже бесполезно отпираться. Не удивлюсь, если Фьюри и спёр чёртов скипетр, хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, как именно он это сделал… Черт, Локи, я… Я не хочу тебя отпускать!  
— Я, знаешь ли, тоже не хочу попадать под ваш трибунал, — фыркнул асгардский бог. — Слушай, у меня есть идея. Шанс конечно не велик, но может сработать. Правда… — он лукаво взглянул на Тони. — Тебе она скорей всего не понравится.  
— Ты давай свою идею, а я уже скажу, нравится она мне или нет! Джарвис, скажи Фьюри, что меня нет дома!  
— В таком случае, сэр, он говорит, что будет вынужден брать виллу штурмом. К сожаленью, на данный момент он располагает всеми для этого средствами.  
О, как же неумолим искусственный интеллект! Локи огляделся. На первый взгляд в помещении, где они находились, не было ничего похожего на оружие. Окна с одной стороны выходили на море, но Локи не знал, можно ли выпрыгнуть из них в море или разобьешься о берег, к тому же этот Фьюри наверняка предусмотрел такое действие. Но Тони говорил про подвал, где его мастерская… может, стоит перебраться туда?  
Словно угадав мысли Локи, взгляд Тони метнулся в сторону одной из закрытых дверей.  
— Я тоже располагаю неплохими средствами к самообороне!  
— Я бы настоятельно не рекомендовал вам этого делать, сэр.  
— Я бы тоже, — согласился с Джарвисом Локи, хотя в глубине души он был счастлив, что Тони не только не хочет его выдавать Мстителям, но и готов сражаться за него. — Ты ведь не станешь драться с ними в костюме? Тебя заклеймят предателем!  
— А что ты еще предлагаешь?! — Тони нервно запустил пальцы в волосы. — Похоже, и так уже заклеймили!  
Локи качнул головой.  
— Нет. В этом нет будущего. Железный Человек — оплот спокойствия Америки, и все такое. У меня другая идея. Я думаю, я смогу воспользоваться альтернативным источником силы, чтобы исчезнуть. А ты потом спокойненько откроешь двери, и пускай Мстители ищут мою голограмму до скончания дней!  
— Да, но как? — воскликнул Тони. — Скипетр украден, а других артефактов из иных миров у меня случайно не завалялось!  
— Артефакты и не нужны, — произнес Локи, стараясь придать своему голосу больше уверенности. — Точнее, с их функцией справишься ты. — Он положил Тони руки на плечи, затем взял его лицо в ладони. — Боготвори меня.  
— Ч-чего? — оторопело произнес Старк. — Сейчас не время для игр!  
— Я и не играю, — холодно произнес Локи. — Я абсолютно серьёзен. Помнишь, я рассказывал, что спас мальчишку в молле? Напоследок толпа зрителей начала мне аплодировать, и я почувствовал невероятный прилив сил. Тогда я еще не знал, что я бог, но теперь знаю. Боги ведь питаются поклонением, иначе зачем бы они устраивали культы себя? Но, поскольку здесь у меня только ты, одними аплодисментами не обойдешься. Причём тебе надо быть искренним, а не как обычно ржать и придуриваться — если я хоть что-то смыслю в божественных делах. Ты меня понял?  
— И ты думаешь, силы моего поклонения тебе хватит, чтобы телепортнуться, пока Мстители штурмуют мой дом?!  
— Я могу только надеяться на это, — Локи пожал плечами. — В твоих же интересах сделать это как можно лучше, иначе мы с тобой будем соседями по камерам!  
— Но я не умею! — воскликнул Старк. — Локи, я никогда в жизни никому не молился и никого не боготворил! Я не знаю, что мне делать!  
— Можешь представить, я тоже! Не знаю, или, вероятнее, — не помню. Так что — импровизируй.  
Вместо ответа Тони яростно поцеловал его. Локи зажмурился от удовольствия; вернулось прежнее возбуждение, но…  
— Ох, Тони, это очень приятно, но кажется, совершенно не то. Иначе я бы и раньше…  
Старк опустился перед Локи на колени, поглаживая бедра.  
— Ты божественно прекрасен, Локи. — Тони коснулся губами его пениса сквозь ткань. — Я молюсь, чтобы твой метод сработал.  
«Кажется, ты что-то сильно не догоняешь в религии, — подумал Локи, кривя губы в усмешке, но в то же время впиваясь пальцами в темные короткие волосы Тони. Стоящий на коленях перед ним человек продолжал ласкать его член сквозь одежду, и Локи почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. — Или это культисты что-то сильно не догоняли в ней».  
Старк приказал Джарвису сказать Фьюри, что примет их через полчаса. Тот вроде бы согласился подождать, хотя сократил срок до пятнадцати минут, но и это могло быть лишь видимое согласие. Джарвис доложил, что поместье окружено, но команды к штурму не было. Итак, пятнадцать минут… уже наверное тринадцать.  
Действия Тони были восхитительны, умелы и приносили пользу — точнее, наслаждение, — прислонившемуся к стенке Локи. От прикосновений языка у него подкашивались ноги и дрожали бёдра; Старк стянул с него штаны и теперь массировал его ягодицы и сосал его пенис на вполне божественном уровне, но… Локи не припоминал, чтобы он после секса чувствовал себя сильнее. Скорее наоборот. Если он сейчас кончит, он может вообще не сможет колдовать.  
— Тони, так не пойдет, — пролепетал Локи, удивившись слабости своего голоса, и с неохотой оттянул его голову. Старк ухмыльнулся.  
— Тебе же нравится.  
— О, да, очень, — вздохнул Локи, с сожалением отстраняясь и чувствуя, как все тело протестует против этих движений. — Но это не работает. Надо быть мне по-настоящему благодарным, или восхищаться, как-то так, наверное, есть еще другие чувства, но я не знаю, какие.  
Старк вздохнул, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Ну, ладно. Я, эээ… очень благодарен тебе за время, проведенное с тобой. И совсем не хочу, чтобы оно закончилось. Пожалуйста, прими силу моей молитвы и овладей телепортацией немедленно!  
Локи непроизвольно усмехнулся, приводя в порядок одежду.  
— За такие хладнокровные просьбы, я уверен, любой уважающий себя бог немедленно поразит культиста молнией или метеоритом.  
— Черт, да что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?! — возмутился Тони, затем сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте и склонился пред Локи в странном поклоне — голова опущена вниз, почти к полу, а руки выставлены вперед, словно он готовился к нырку.  
 — О великий боже, я буду тебе очень благодарен и восхищен, если ты телепортнешься из моей скромной обители!  
Локи вздохнул. Пятнадцать минут таяли как мороженое в полдень. Тело было болезненно возбуждено, неудовлетворенность порождала злость на все на свете, и никакого прилива сил от старковых завываний он не ощущал. Может и правда быстренько заткнуть ему рот снова…  
— Ладно. Похоже, это действительно основано на недоступной тебе искренности, — произнес Локи. — Хорошо. Попробуй выдать меня своим приятелям. Скажешь, что поймал меня. Но я очень обижусь, если ты меня потом не спасешь. И найди мой чёртов скипетр!  
Он развернулся и направился в центр комнаты. Как там должен выглядеть пойманный преступник? В цепях? Кажется, в самом начале Старк говорил что-то про это. Или достаточно поднять руки вверх? Вдруг Локи почувствовал, как Тони снова вцепился в его колени. Асгардский бог хотел было заявить, что оставшегося времени им уже не хватит, но Тони отчаянно возопил:  
— О, боже обмана, помоги мне обмануть моих коллег исключительно в корыстных и себялюбивых целях! Прими мое скромное подношение в виде огня моей страсти, чтобы выкрутиться из этой ситуации и всех наебать!  
Локи повернулся. У Тони прекрасно получилось смешать в голосе раздражение и иронию, Локи хотел было уже возмутиться, как вдруг почувствовал знакомый прилив сил. «Да ладно!»  
— Кажется, получается… — растерянно произнес бог Лжи.  
Старк недоверчиво уставился на Локи, все еще обнимая его за бедра.  
— По правде говоря, я думал тебя рассмешить.  
— Я абсолютно серьёзно! Продолжай.  
— Даруй мне от щедрот твоих полную амнистию от моих коллег, за все преступления, что я совершил с тобой и в твое имя! — выдал Старк, чуть подумав, и тут же покраснел от смущения. — Клянусь, что я продолжу совершать их и впредь, неся ехидство и обман наивным, встреченным на моем пути! — заявил Тони, затем, отведя взгляд, проворчал: — Как будто у меня есть выбор.  
— Продолжай, получается!  
Локи казалось, он светится изнутри, что еще немного — и он сможет абсолютно все, в том числе и расправиться с дружками Тони одним ударом.  
— А также прими силу моего изумления, если это не было своеобразной формой мести и сработает.  
В этот момент входная дверь распахнулась. Локи впервые видел вживую Капитана Америку; с ним была рыжая Наташа Романофф, чуть не застрелившая его в башне, и чернокожий одноглазый мужик, которого Локи не знал. Наверное, это и есть тот самый настырный директор Фьюри. И они все его враги, надо помнить об этом. Непросто считать врагами людей, которых видишь впервые.  
Лица у них были те еще: Капитан Америка изумлённо взирал на Старка, стоящего на коленях перед Локи; Наташа хмурилась недоверчиво и несколько возмущенно, выражение одного глаза Фьюри было шокированным.  
— Продолжай повторять все то же самое, только не вслух, — шепнул Локи Старку прежде, чем сотворил иллюзию скипетра и приставил его острием к шее Тони. Наташа выхватила пистолет, Фьюри поднял изначально висевший на плече автомат, Капитан Америка неуверенно выставил вперед щит, словно думал оградить себя от происходящего.  
— Так-так, смотрите, какие герои! — Локи продемонстрировал присутствующим хищный людоедский оскал. — Стоять на месте и не двигаться, иначе я его убью!  
— Локи, сдавайся, у нас численное преимущество.  
В тот момент ухо Локи различило тончайший свист. Он среагировал скорее телом, чем сознанием: развернулся и поймал стрелу, не выпуская Тони из зоны поражения иллюзорного скипетра, а затем, повинуясь опять же незнакомому инстинкту, отбросил ее в сторону. Раздался взрыв, Локи оттащил Тони к стене, так, чтобы снайпер не ударил в спину. Это, должно быть, дело рук агента Бартона, но у Локи не было времени задирать голову и искать его взглядом.  
Тони, умничка и лапочка, кажется, все это время повторял слова молитвы, потому что Локи чувствовал себя сильным и быстрым, почти как тогда в центре.  
— С помощью него, — Локи небрежно ткнул скипетром в сторону горла Старка, — я собираюсь создать оружие, которое захватит для меня мир лучше любой армии! — выдал он, поскольку бросать оружие не собирался, равно как и поддаваться на увещевания Мстителей. — Тони Старк теперь подчиняется мне, процесс уже запущен, даже если вы убьете нас обоих!  
«Хотел бы я помнить, что я говорил им, когда по-настоящему пытался захватить мир! — думал Локи, нервно сжимая плечо Тони. Кажется, это единственный способ с ним попрощаться на долгое время, если все получится… — Старк очень выразительно изображал загипнотизированного идиота, при этом сила его молитв об их успехе, похоже, даже возросла. Или сила отчаяния. — Вдруг я говорю то же самое, что уже говорил? Но надо тянуть время. Еще немного…»  
— Прямо сейчас созданная мной программа внедряется Джарвисом на все компьютеры мира!  
— Что?! — нахмурился Фьюри. Наташа, получив какой-то приказ через наушник, убежала, но Локи все равно показалось, что он сказал что-то не то. Наверняка в прошлом он действовал так же. Или они удивлены, что он решил поделиться своим злодейским планом?  
— Я вновь открою портал! — с абсолютно ложной уверенностью произнес Локи, взмахнув скипетром. — Моя армия с радостью отомстит вам за…  
— Довольно! — Стивен Роджерс резко выпрямился и неожиданно метнул в Локи свой щит. Проклятье, ну кто так делает?! Это же щит, а не бумеранг! Оружие надо использовать по назначению! Локи попытался отразить атаку жезлом, напрочь позабыв, что это иллюзия. «Сам себя обманул, вот уж точно — бог обмана!» — подумал он, врезавшись в стену с такой силой, что та пошла трещинами. Капитан Америка бросился к Локи, Фьюри предпочел держаться на расстоянии.  
— Стой! — воскликнул Тони Старк, которого щит чудом не задел. Локи чувствовал, что рот наполняется кровью; обе руки болели — ими он прикрыл голову от удара щита. Тони бросил на него короткий отчаянно-вопросительный взгляд. Локи кивнул, и чуть улыбнулся, сам не зная, чему он так радуется. Они ведь, кажется, проиграли. «Так приятно, что он меня защищает. Хотел бы я знать, как у нас это получилось в первый раз…»  
— Мистер Старк, вы не в себе, — Капитан вздумал было отстранить его, но Тони, сохраняя на лице выражение мрачно-одержимого упрямства, встал между ним и Локи в стойку.  
«Точно, мы же собирались сделать так, что я исчезну, — вспомнил Локи. Похоже, удар головой о стену сказался на его рассудке. — Но я бы хотел посмотреть, как он меня будет защищать. Хотя и нельзя. Хотя я так хочу… Черт!»  
Снова раздался тонкий вист, Локи прянул в сторону, но выстрел на этот раз предназначался не ему. Старк упал, перевернувшись в воздухе, из его плеча торчала стрела, но он был жив, Локи чувствовал это. Вот как. Стрелы с разным эффектом.  
Локи с трудом поднялся, прислонившись к стене. Тони лежал на полу, чуть подергиваясь, как от слабого электического импульса. Взгляд темных глаз был устремлён на Локи.  
И снова Асгардский бог смог прочесть его мысли. О том, что Тони не хотел, чтобы он уходил. О том, что ему жаль, что так получилось. О том, что он его любит. Локи грустно улыбнулся ему и попытался передать, что он тоже его любит. Оставалось только надеяться, что передавать мысли так же просто, как их читать.  
_«Знаешь, когда мы только встретились, и я пытался вернуть память, при слове „любовь“ мне становилось очень грустно, хотя я не мог понять, почему. Но благодаря тебе все изменилось, Тони Старк. Я обязательно придумаю способ вернуться так, чтобы за мной никто не охотился! И научу тебя правильному поклонению богам, разумеется!»_  
Уголок рта Тони дрогнул в слабой улыбке, а потом он закрыл глаза и затих.  
«Ну вот и все. Если не получится сейчас, нам конец…»  
Капитан Америка и Фьюри окружили его, сверля яростными взглядами, словно два хищных животных. Локи поднял руки вверх, изображая поражение, а затем резко хлопнул в ладони, оскалился и исчез.


	13. Лжец

— Мистер Старк! Доброе утро, мистер Старк!  
Очнувшись на вилле, Тони заявил, что абсолютно ничего не помнит за последнюю неделю. Сказал, что полагает, что сегодня все еще седьмое сентября. Джарвис по его приказу и так стер все видеоданные о них с Локи, так что взять с него было нечего.  
Выяснилось, что скипетр Фьюри не крал. Так что запись их, условно говоря, «боя» с Локи вызвала живой интерес, но в итоге все предположили, что щит Кэпа мог повредить скипетр, поэтому асгардский бог предпочел его развоплотить. Притянутое за уши оправдание, но Старк отлично изображал амнезию после одержимости, так что прокатило. Конечно, никакой программы по захвату мира Локи не придумал и не внедрил, что вызвало серьезную озабоченность поначалу — вдруг эта программа уже везде? Но никакой вредоносной активности не было, и Щит решил, что Локи просто тянул время.  
С тех пор прошло полгода.  
Тони поднялся с постели и с неохотой взглянул в окно на панораму города. Такая солнечная и живая весна.  
— Джарвис, отчет.  
— Ничего подозрительного, сэр.  
Тони разочарованно кивнул. Ничего подозрительного. Ни одно асгардское божество не свалилось под его окна и сегодня. Так жаль.  
С тех пор, как Локи исчез с виллы, он не появился нигде на Земле; по крайней мере, не был обнаружен. Мстители и Фьюри в итоге забыли о нем, к тому же они не знали, что исчезновение Локи и исчезновение скипетра Локи — это два не связанных друг с другом исчезновения.  
Старк искал жезл, но не преуспел. Он хотел бы искать и Локи, но понятия не имел, как к этому подступиться. Как найти бога, который может превратиться в любого человека? Вначале он даже пробовал ему молиться; вдруг молитвы все-таки доходят до богов в виде телепатических сообщений? Но ему никто не ответил.  
Тони долго не приходило в голову — скорей всего, подсознательно он отклонял эту мысль — что Локи мог вернуть себе память. Однако будь это так, он бы вернулся к Тони чтобы отомстить, а он этого не сделал, и это было ~~гру~~ странно.  
Может, он потерялся где-то в мире?.. Но Локи не беспомощен; попав в Штутгарт, он очень быстро его нашел. Да и силой он превосходит обычных людей, вряд ли его убили.  
Наконец Старк стал думать, что Локи телепортнулся в другой мир. Не на Землю и не в Асгард, а куда-то, где нет никого, кто бы мог ему молиться и подарить энергию, и при этом не было никаких магических артефактов, чтобы вернуться. Или может там время течет с другой скоростью.  
В общем, Тони старательно гнал прочь мысли, что асгардский бог мертв. Воспоминания о Локи приносили боль и жар, какое-то мазохистское томление и мучения, которые Тони совершенно не нравились. Он заставил себя злиться и чуть ли не ненавидеть Локи: по официальной версии — за то, что тот манипулировал им, по неофициальной — за то, что бросил его и не вернулся. А ведь обещал. Обещал найти способ и вернуться.  
Вместе с молитвами он зажигал ароматические палочки в его честь, вначале каждый вечер, но затем, услышав от кого-то, что этот ритуал — для покойников, перестал; впрочем, цветок, в земле которого он вершил сии языческие обряды, к тому времени как раз загнулся.  
Постепенно его чувства к асгардскому богу отошли на второй, а затем и на третий план. Появились новые враги, Тони кое-как наладил отношения с Пеппер, а затем и скипетр Локи отыскался; к счастью, никто из первоначальных воров не выжил, чтобы поведать, откуда и когда именно они этот скипетр украли.  
Спросить у появившегося Тора про Локи Тони отчего-то не решился. Не смог подобрать момент. Нельзя так просто взять и поинтересоваться, как поживает бывший захватчик Земли, тем более когда сам приложил руку к созданию чуть не угробившего мир искусственного интеллекта. Сам же Тор ничего не говорил о брате.  
Позже, когда Тор вновь вернулся в Асгард, Старк неожиданно узнал о судьбе Локи от Стива Роджерса. Сердобольный Кэп, не мудрствуя лукаво, взял и спросил об этом Бога Грома, на что тот ответил, что Локи мертв. Погиб, выполняя какой-то дурацкий, никому не нужный квест, непонятно зачем, в каком-то дрянном темном мире.  
Тони отвернулся в тот момент и закрыл глаза. Вот как. Мертв. «Правда неизвестно, когда это было, — подняла робко голову дурочка-надежда. — Может, он там как раз не умер, а потерял память? И появился здесь. Такое возможно. Время в разных мирах…  
А вдруг и вовсе телепортация из мира в мир отшибает память, может, она у всех отшибается, если не пользуешься услугами асгардской трансгалактической компании Хеймдалль-Трэвел?! Может, Локи сейчас снова в другом мире и не помнит ничего ни о себе, ни о Тони».  
Последней мыслью Старк усмирил неспокойную совесть и беспокойную плоть. Он перестал думать об асгардском боге. Локи не пропадёт, в конце концов. И неважно, если он сейчас с кем-нибудь другим, кто-то другой разводит в стороны его колени и…  
— Вот именно эти мысли необходимо прекратить, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Все это было сном. Гипнозом. Внушением Бога Лжи. Не считается.  
Позже он действительно начал в это верить — впрочем, иного ему и не оставалось. Появились новые дела, заботы о мальчишке-пауке, новые исследования, и Тони смирился с тем, что его жизнь вполне прекрасна и без Локи. Со временем он даже стал считать, что это было отличное решение. А то с богом Лжи жизнь была даже чересчур прекрасна, и как бы тогда он спасал мир?


	14. Дом

Открыв глаза, Локи обнаружил себя в теплом, залитом жемчужно-золотым светом помещении без окон и дверей. Недавно он читал про опыт комы у людей, так как одно из его предположений было, что он умер и перевоплотился в другого человека, этого самого Локи, поэтому ничего не помнит.  
Словом, на первый взгляд комната была немного похожа на сияющий тоннель света.  
Локи поднялся и огляделся. Вовсе нет, он не умер. Руки от удара капитанского щита по-прежнему ужасно болят, наверняка переломаны кости, одежда на нем та же, что и была на вилле, и с памятью проблем нет, он прекрасно помнит и Тони, и Роджерса, и этого одноглазого мудака Фьюри, и…  
Локи сжал голову руками и упал на колени, пытаясь защититься от обрушившейся на его разум информационной волны. О да, он помнил о Фьюри, и о Рождерсе, и о Тони Старке! Помнил _слишком много!_  
Каким-то образом вся память вернулась к нему, причем возвращаться она начала не от детства к взрослению, а, наоборот, от вчерашнего дня к прошлому…  
_Вот только теперь в распоряжении у Локи было два вчерашних дня._  
Первое вчера, где они спорили с Тони и в итоге решили лететь в Малибу за скипетром…  
И второе, полное надежды и смутного, робкого ликования, вчера, наступившее в результате нудных и отвратительных вчер, то есть, дней, занятых гниением в тюрьме и безуспешными попытками выбраться оттуда с помощью магии.  
Разумеется, стены его тюрьмы были защищены самыми искусными заклятьями, но что ему еще оставалось, как не пробовать, пробовать и пробовать, бесконечное множество раз?! Провести в клетке всю жизнь Локи не собирался. Стать отупевшим от корма и сидения взаперти боровом, потерявшим волю к жизни и к смерти.  
Локи ограничивали лишь в чтении магических книг и прогулках, но кормили и поили вдоволь. За сколько лет спиваются боги? За сколько лет они умирают от ярости, унижения и осознания бессмысленности своего существования? За сколько лет они утрачивают разум, позабыв о солнечном свете, иных мирах и банальном общении?  
Локи мог сколько угодно твердить себе, что это все ему не нужно, но за полгода сидения в клетке понял, что на самом деле нужно, и еще как. Просто с кем-то поговорить. Ощутить морской бриз на лице, сощуриться от яркого солнца, пробежаться по лесной поляне… да где угодно пробежаться. Любая безжизненная равнина будет лучше отупляющего теплого одиночества бледно-желтых стен.  
Проблема в том, что к этому привыкаешь. К поражению. К бессилию, к чувству, что все бесполезно и безнадежно, включая тебя самого. И даже если разумом понимаешь, что это не так, чувства сдаются быстрее.  
Тогда Локи стал отказываться от пищи и пить только воду. Большую часть времени он проводил, вспоминая все читанные им когда-либо магические трактаты о телепортации. Вино и не портящиеся продукты он составлял в угол комнаты — они пригождались, когда отчаяние захлестывало и перекручивало его с такой силой, что он не мог работать над вариантами побега; мог лишь злиться и снова и снова переживать унизительные сцены своего провала в Мидгарде, пленения и возвращения домой. Локи обнаружил, что если напиться именно в эти моменты, на следующее утро мозги перезагружаются, и можно снова спокойно работать.  
Никто не следил за тем, как он ест, а когда стражник обратил на это внимание, Локи честно признался, что собирает вино, чтобы потом напиться как следует. Позже Локи даже посмеялся, обнаружив, что какая-то добрая поварская душа распорядилась посылать ему кувшины побольше. Сложно объяснить недалёким слугам, что коллекционирование вин нужно именно чтобы не спиться. Пьянка раз в месяц это лучше, чем методичное напивание и безделье каждый день.  
Словом, метод сработал. Приступы отчаяния появлялись все реже, хотя особых успехов в магии Локи не достиг, но, по крайней мере, сохранял ум более-менее острым. Однажды он вспомнил о способе, о котором читал много лет назад и счел в то время бессмысленным: когда переносишься в другое место сначала телом, а только затем — сознанием. Это способ был настолько малоупотребителен, что на его камере не было контрмер, он определялся системой как вынос мусора или смена белья, поскольку тело без сознания — самый что ни на есть неодушевленный предмет. После этого желание напиться исчезло. Локи только и делал что работал, вспоминая, а порой и изобретая новые магические формулы для побега.  
В итоге ему удалось телепортировать свое тело из одного угла камеры в другой, а затем и сознание, но на этом он застрял. После долгих бесплодных попыток и пары алкогольных срывов, он понял, в чем проблема: ему не хватало энергии. Переместиться в пределах камеры — это одно, а переместиться из одного мира в другой…  
А надо было именно в другой мир, поскольку в Асгарде его мигом спалит Хеймдалль. Он вначале думал про Йотунхейм, но затем решил избрать какой-нибудь другой мир — главное, подальше от мира читаури. Мидгард Локи не рассматривал — что он там один и без оружия сможет сделать?!  
Но когда выяснилось, что пока сил хватает только на перемещение внутри камеры, стало не до разборчивости. Локи бы устроил любой мир, куда он _может_ переместиться, дальше — по обстоятельствам.  
И вот, когда он уже совсем вымотался и отчаялся от бесплодных попыток, настолько, что сделав первый глоток вина, сразу же отрубился, ему приснился сон. О себе, Мидгарде, Торе и Мстителях. «Переживать заново одни и те же события я могу и наяву! — Локи проснулся сильно не в духе, как вдруг его озарило: — Скипетр! Мой скипетр остался там! Какого черта Тор не взял его с собой?!»  
Локи рассматривал вероятность, что может черпать силу из связанных с ним артефактов, но за время отсидки он все-таки слегка отупел, раз позабыл, что скипетра с ними не было. И если тессеракт давно помещен в сокровищницу Асгарда, куда телепортироваться новым способом для Локи нет никакого смысла, то скипетр по-прежнему в Мидгарде, и есть шанс, что…  
  
Ага. Вот теперь оба вчерашних дня совпали в памяти. Локи сумел телепортнуться из камеры и попал в Мидгард, воспользовавшись связью с жезлом. Но почему-то потерял память, и не просто потерял — такое ощущение, что она, эта память, так и оставалась в камере, пока Локи разгуливал с…  
Асгардский бог Лжи задохнулся, сам не понимая, от чего именно. То ли от ярости, то ли от смущения.  
Он и Тони Старк.  
Этот мерзкий урод, которого он не смог подчинить, который похерил все его вторжение, а потом еще и сконструировал тот мерзкий кляп! Самый мерзкий после Халка из Мстителей! И этот мерзавец…  
Локи закрыл покрасневшее лицо ладонями. Они с этим мерзавцем… вместе…  
Получается, тот лгал ему все время! Теперь понятно, почему он так не хотел, чтобы Локи вернул память! Потому что никакого бойфренда не существовало в природе!  
Кажется, даже после поражения от Мстителей Локи не чувствовал себя настолько униженным.  
По старой привычке пить, как только «эмоции» мешают «работе», он подошел к углу, куда составлял резервные кувшины с вином, и сделал большой глоток из того, что уже был открыт. А затем выплюнул пахнущее плесенью содержимое, швырнул кувшин в стену и выругался.  
Этот неожиданный эпизод заставил его успокоиться. Сложно сходить с ума от ярости, при этом отплевываясь из-за вкуса заплесневевшего вина. Отвлекает.  
Локи водрузил на стол новый нераспечатанный кувшин и задумчиво уставился в стену.  
Да, Старк, конечно, ему наврал. И делал с ним всякие вещи, которые стопроцентный Локи никому бы не позволил с собой делать. Об этом лучше даже не вспоминать сейчас, это тема для отдельных размышлений — о том, насколько раскрепощается любое существо без двенадцати процентов памяти о прошлом и чувстве собственного достоинства.  
Но То… Старк защищал его. Пытался не дать Мстителям до него добраться. И… Локи на самом деле прочитал в его сердце, получается, этот мерзавец и вправду влюбился в него…  
Двойственные чувства всегда неприятны. Локи решил отвлечься и обдумать, что и почему с ним произошло, но не успел даже начать, как ответ явился самостоятельно. Он почувствовал чужое присутствие, а обернувшись, увидел перед собою Фригг.  
— Тебя долго не было, Локи. Я уже перестала надеяться, что ты вернешься.  
— Так это?.. — Локи с гневом уставился в спокойное лицо приёмной матери. — Это твоих рук дело?!  
— Было жестоко все время держать тебя взаперти, Локи. Но выпустить тебя, доверху заполненного ненавистью и злобой… такой участи я не пожелала бы ни одному из миров, — Фригг нервно сложила руки вместе. — Поэтому я поставила особенное заклинание на твою камеру; даже если ты сбежишь, твоя ненависть останется здесь, а ты сможешь начать новую жизнь с чистого листа… — она говорила быстро, словно оправдываясь, тогда как Локи едва сдерживался, чтобы не ударить ее. В этом нет смысла, она тут не в своем теле. — Но ты снова здесь. Неужели тебе не понравилось в новом мире настолько, что ты захотел вернуться обратно?  
— А о том, что у меня не было выбора, ты не подумала?! — яростно огрызнулся Локи. — Я думал, я потерял память, но мне неоткуда было знать, что я потерял _такую_ память! И что ее возвращение возможно только на таких условиях! И почему вообще я оказался здесь снова?! Я не хотел здесь оказываться!  
— Ты захотел вернуть память, — примирительно сказала Фригг. — Но, поскольку мое заклятье очень могущественное, не память притянуло к тебе, а тебя к памяти. Так и было задумано. В твоем прошлом слишком много злобы, печали и ненужных обид. Я не могла допустить, чтобы ты воссоединился с ним в одном из обитаемых миров.  
— Типичное применение пыток к заключенным, — огрызнулся Локи, взяв себя в руки. — Дорогая Фригг, я требую, чтобы тебя посадили в камеру напротив, как моего учителя магии, следовательно, в изрядной мере соучастницу всех моих преступлений.  
— Если бы ты не хотел, ты бы не оказался здесь.  
Локи криво усмехнулся.  
— Нет, моя приёмная мать. Это все равно, что вырыть яму на финише соревнований по бегу, и затем заявить упавшим в нее участникам, что если бы они не хотели оказаться там, они бы не оказались.  
— Но разве ты плохо проветрился? — лукаво произнесла Фригг и исчезла. Локи чуть не заплакал от обиды, гнева и абсолютной правоты асгардcкой царицы. Пробежался и проветрился он действительно отлично.


	15. Сон

Тонкие пальцы нежно скользят по коже; прикосновения кажутся мимолетными как дуновения ветра. Как прикосновения призрака. Ажурным туманом вьются вокруг манящие незнакомые ароматы, сладкие и одновременно напоминающие запах костра и хвои.  
Локи садится на его бедра, сам он все ещё кажется невесомым и призрачным. Вроде это называется суккуб — дух, приходящий соблазнить человека. Тони Старк не может поднять руки и коснуться своего видения — тело слишком холодное и тяжелое. Прикосновения же кончиков пальцев Локи постепенно теплеют и обретают плоть, и вместе с ними медленно оживает тело Старка.  
Увы, никогда не оживает достаточно, даже чтобы схватить Локи за руку. Все развлечения достаются асгардскому богу, равно как разговоры.  
«Ты скучал по мне?» — он спрашивает так, будто вернулся. «Хочешь меня?» — как будто у Тони есть выбор. «Помнишь меня?» — ха, такое забудешь.  
На самом деле разговорами это назвать трудно, потому что Тони не может отвечать в этих снах. Он всегда пассивный участник, вне зависимости от того, пронзает ли асгардский бог его нутро или танцует на его члене — Тони не может ничего изменить. Это раздражает. Да что там, это дико бесит. Порой ему хочется дотянуться до Локи, перевернуть его, вжать в постель и никогда не позволять больше исчезать. А порой он желает, чтобы тот исчез и никогда не возвращался, жаждет развеять ребром ладони проклятый морок и никогда больше не вспоминать о нем.  
Эти сны пришли недавно; Локи и раньше снился ему, но не так реально. Сначала Старк не обращал внимания, к тому же это происходило не слишком часто. Хотя просыпаться с засохшей спермой на животе, точно подросток, было неприятно.  
С недавних пор Локи стал являться чаще. А ведь Тони не всегда спал один, между прочим, но асгардского бога это не смущало. Впрочем, сон он и есть сон.  
Локи целует его, и имеет его, прижимая руки к кровати, сжимая их до синяков, которых, естественно, никогда не видно наутро. Старк стонет и кончает, но никто не слышит его стонов; во сне его тело неподвижно, он проверял; лишь едва заметно учащается дыхание, а потом на животе остается след спермы. Поэтому он не верит в то, что это колдовство настоящего Локи. Тот никогда не отличался излишней тактичностью.  
Проблема в том, что Тони в этих снах слишком хорошо. И это изматывает намного больше, чем будь это обычный секс. Он даже не знает наверняка, жив ли боже Лжи, Секса и Нахальства. Хочется верить, что он жив; что однажды Старк сможет его придушить или обнять, там уже по обстоятельствам, но верить в это слишком наивно. Верни Локи свою память, давно бы уже объявился на Земле, да и если бы не вернул, тоже; если бы ему нужна была помощь, он бы попросил Старка во сне, раз уж он теперь такой крутой колдун. Но вместо этого Локи дразнил его и флиртовал, как порой флиртуют во сне люди, чувства к которым и память о которых давно исчезли из повседневной жизни.  
— Я знаю, что ты сон, — однажды Старку удается сказать вслух то, о чем он все время думал. Почему-то казалось очень важным сообщить об этом, но асгардский бог спокойно склонился над ним и коснулся пальцами губ Тони. В черных прядях волос путались ленты ароматного тумана, зеленые глаза сияли в полумраке. Локи долго и пристально смотрел в глаза Старка, а затем его губы сложились в легкую улыбку.  
— Ну и что?


	16. Эпилог: Земля

После разговора с Фригг Локи не делал больше попыток сбежать. Если система работает так, что он каждый раз будет оказываться в Мидгарде без памяти, абсолютно беспомощный… так не пойдет. Тем более, если скипетр сейчас не у Тони; не факт, что нынешние владельцы окажутся столь же «дружелюбны».  
Похоже, телепортация такого типа отнимает все магические силы, которые затем возвращаются постепенно. Он-то думал, что вспоминает прошлое, но на самом деле сила возвращалась со временем; не пытайся он изучать магию, он бы все равно стал «автоматически» превращаться и читать мысли, ведь так вначале и происходило. Как только Локи очнулся, он не мог читать мысли Старка; именно поэтому его обман так великолепно удался. Хотя, следует признать, после этот жалкий смертный неплохо контролировал свой разум, держа свою наглую ложь так глубоко в подсознании, что Локи до нее не дотянулся.  
Либо не слишком-то и хотел дотягиваться.  
Отследили его, разумеется, по фоткам, блогу, и наверняка те жалкие мафиози приложили свои землистые лапки. Вот так и проявляй милосердие к людям.  
Локи злился, но одинокими пустыми ночами в камере все равно вспоминал Тони Старка. С ним было весело. Хотя в контексте цельных воспоминаний прошлое воспринималось по-другому, но это уже были надстройки. А факт оставался фактом: дни в Мидгарде, проведённые с Тони, были веселыми. И довольно-таки счастливыми, если сравнивать с другими днями.  
С Фригг отношения так и остались натянутыми, хотя мать порой приходила к нему, пытаясь объясниться и помириться. Локи никак не мог простить — даже, пожалуй, не саму ее выходку, а то, что она закончилась для него настолько грустно. Не пожелай он тогда вернуть память, он бы телепортнулся просто в другое место в Мидгарде, и они как-нибудь продолжили бы… Но как можно требовать такого? Как можно требовать, чтобы он взял и отказался от своей личности и прошлого?! Как можно было ожидать, что он смирится с отсутствием воспоминаний и просто станет жить дальше, не оглядываясь?!  
Еще Локи с грустью думал, что может, он так бы и поступил, если б не оказался в мире, в чей истории уже успел наследить.  
Он попытался бы бежать снова, не будь эта первая попытка такой хорошей. Может, своим колдовством Фригг и хотела подарить ему надежду или чему-то научить, но в итоге повергла в еще большие злость и отчаяние. В чувство, что все тщетно.  
В последний раз она приходила перед своей смертью, и Локи снова нагрубил ей. После этого заклинание исчезло, но Локи не знал об этом, а затем Тор освободил его официально, так что на этот раз бог Лжи вышел из тюрьмы на сто процентов. Потом… много всего случилось, так что Тони Старк постепенно стёрся из памяти Локи. То есть перестал быть важным.  
Трон правителя Асгарда отлично развязывал руки и способствовал забвению случайных любовников. Правда, в какой-то момент, уже окончательно забыв свое Мидгардское поражение, Локи осознал, что так и не смог выкинуть из головы лишь Тора, сводного брата и первопричину того, что Фригг называла «печалью, злобой и обидами».  
Впрочем, брат не тот человек, которого просто выкинуть из жизни; подобно своему любимому молоту, он все время возвращался обратно. У этих альфа-качков какая-то страсть к принципу бумеранга.  
  
Локи гладит короткие непривычно жёсткие волосы спящего Тора и смотрит в окно. Интересно, сколько лет прошло в Мидгарде? Там появились какие-то новые отвратительные колдуны вроде того длиннорожего мудака, что заставил его падать в течение получаса.  
Так что вернуть Старка на свою сторону будет неплохо. К тому же сейчас Локи помнит все. И Старк будет знать, что он помнит все. Будет забавно увидеть его вновь. Взглянуть в глаза по-настоящему.  
Лететь в Мидгард было долго и довольно-таки скучно. Тора постоянно отвлекали остальные, Локи же такой популярностью не пользовался, поэтому от нечего делать вспоминал магические практики подчинения смертных своей воле. Или хотя бы слежки. Например, очень легко дозваться до любого смертного во сне. И заставить в этом сне делать все, что угодно, хоть из окна выпрыгнуть, если не успеет проснуться от страха. Но… Прошло много времени, Локи стал намного сильнее и намного…  
Локи поморщился, но мысленно все-таки произнес это слово — «милосерднее». Прошли те дни, когда он маялся в четырех стенах, пил, злился и мечтал вновь скинуть с башни Тони Старка — на этот раз убедившись, что поблизости нет ни одного костюма или Мстителя. Теперь даже эти воспоминания вызывали лишь усмешку.   
Его новые эксперименты со снами Старка были полны лукавства и нежности. Ну, с точки зрения Локи, конечно.  
Ведь теперь он... не один.  
Локи улыбается, когда Тор, проснувшись, садится за его спиной и обнимает его, тяжело наваливаясь сонным горячим телом.  
— Скоро прилетим, — Локи гладит его покрытые уже почти зажившими шрамами руки. — Мне… немного страшно.  
Он врёт, или думает, что врёт, а Тор целует его в шею, гладит и сонно бормочет, что он его любит и никому не позволит обижать, что после Рагнарёка у них нет права чего-то бояться, что все будет хорошо; словом, всякие успокоительные глупости. Впрочем, именно их Локи и хочет слушать. А что там снится какому-то смертному — совершенно не его дело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Конец! (≧◡≦) ♡  
> Арты: https://vk.com/album358368549_249847903


End file.
